Lost Hope
by ShhadowScratch
Summary: RuwalkAlfeegi story, won't tell you the summary cuz it'll give the fourth chapter away. You'll like it though fluff ensues... Warnings: shonenai, slight yaoi, angsty stuff KaiTeth, RaRnThtz pairings as well
1. Free Time

**Kage:** I started making this story up in my head at like, 2 in the morning while I was trying to get to sleep. ((X.X Someone just shoot me now...)) More AlfeegixRuwalk fluff, because I can't get enough of them, n.n

**Disclaimers:** -sighs- If I must, I own nothing except the fluff. ((Which is enough for now, heehee))

**Warnings:** **shonen-ai**, hints of **yaoi**, time lapses, and Ruwalk slightly drunk -evil grin-

* * *

**Free Time**

Alfeegi walked leisurely down the stone castle hallways, listening to the rain as it poured outside. He closed his eyes and sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. Today was a good day, despite the rain.

Kai-Stern was gone with the _proper_ amount of money, the Dragon Knights ((Rath specifically)) were away on a mission, Raseleane was keeping Lord Lykouleon busy so he couldn't get into trouble, and the paperwork was done for the day. If only he could find his boyfriend now; A specific almost-annoyingly childish, orange eyed secretary.

Alfeegi smiled even wider, eager to spend this extra time with Ruwalk. Coming to his door he knocked lightly. Receiving no answer he poked his head in and looked in the room.

Random articles of clothing lay scattered across the floor in disarray, some looking like they hadn't even been worn. His desk was completely covered in paperwork and random books, a desk light buried up to the light bulb. The covers were strewn across his bed and most of the pillows were either at the foot of the bed or on the floor. Alfeegi wondered how on Dusis he slept in it, before sighing in defeat and moving into the room.

Knowing Ruwalk, he probably didn't want the maid's cleaning his room because 'he couldn't find anything when his room was clean.' Like he could find anything anyways in this mess. Alfeegi decided to postpone his search and straighten up a little for him. He moved towards the bed, bending over to pick up random pillows on the way. He threw all the pillows at the head of the bed ((ha, rhymes...)) and started to straighten up the covers.

"'Feegi!" he heard a familiar voice yell excitedly before being glomped by a bigger person.

"Ruwalk!" he grunted, said person having wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and was now nuzzling his back.

"Are you making my bed?" Ruwalk asked loudly, still not letting go, "'Cause you know we have maids to do that!"

"You called them off, Ruwalk." Alfeegi stated flatly, "Let go already!"

"No! I love you!" he replied childishly.

Alfeegi squirmed, trying to get out of the tight embrace. "You know, you have clothes everywhere? How do find anything to wear?"

"I borrow your bigger clothes, remember?"

Oh yeah... "Your acting more immature than usual," he changed the subject, "Have you been drinking!"

"Hmm... jus' a lil..." he mumbled, "I brushed my teeth for you though..."

Alfeegi blushed, "Ruwalk, please get off!"

He felt the warm arms around his waist loosen, and he turned around to bag on Ruwalk for drinking, only to be stopped by a pair of warm lips pressed against his own.

"Mmph!" he tried to exclaim as Ruwalk hugged his body tightly against his larger one, pinning his arms to his sides. Without the use of said arms, he fell back onto the bed with Ruwalk falling on top of him.

Ruwalk loosened his arms and pushed himself up, grinning down at the slightly flushed secretary.

"S'matter?" he asked after hearing Alfeegi sigh.

Abruptly, Alfeegi reached his now-free right hand up and pulled Ruwalk's lips to his own, kissing him deeply. Fingers sunk into thick brown tresses as it poured over Ruwalk's shoulder and tickled Alfeegi's cheek. Ruwalk moaned happily and nibbled on his boyfriends bottom lip, overjoyed with Alfeegi's sudden change of mood. He must've had a good day.

He felt Alfeegi's mouth open as Ruwalk licked his lips, and plunged his tongue in the warm cavern. Receiving a longing moan only made his blood pump faster as he explored the tasty mouth in front of him passionately. They broke off for air and Ruwalk flipped his orange-tipped hair over his shoulder, only to have it fall again. Alfeegi used both hands to pull back Ruwalk's hair, earning another kiss, this one quicker though.

Alfeegi rubbed up and down Ruwalk's back, caressing his hair lovingly as Ruwalk kissed down his neck, fingering the buttons on Alfeegi's pale blue shirt. He licked the now exposed chest before going back up to suck on the sweet neck, savoring the taste.

Alfeegi panted as Ruwalk ran his hand over his chest, down his stomach, loving the feeling of Ruwalk sucking on his neck. But, when Ruwalk's fingers hit the button of his pants, his eyes suddenly went wide and he pushed lightly against Ruwalk's chest. Ruwalk stopped immediately, looking down on the furiously blushing secretary.

"Sorry," Ruwalk mumbled after a moment, realizing he had pushed his limits. He scooted back on the bed and let Alfeegi sit up.

Alfeegi felt bad, so he sat next to Ruwalk and leaned against his shoulder, still slightly blushing. Ruwalk wrapped his arm around the white officers waist in understanding. He kissed the aquamarine hair in front of him and hugged the smaller dragon to him closely, respecting his needs, knowing that Alfeegi wasn't ready for that part of the relationship yet.

"Let's go walking outside," he suddenly declared, trying to cheer up Alfeegi, who was giving his a strange look.

"It's raining, Ruwalk," he said slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

Ruwalk grinned, "I know! Come on!" he said, pulling Alfeegi off the bed with him.

"Ruwalk, I don't want to get wet!" he protested, but let himself be dragged anyways. Something suddenly dawned on him, "Wait... You said that you had gone drinking... but your hair isn't wet..."

'Oh no!' Ruwalk thought frantically to himself, 'I'm so busted!'

"You got into the castle's stores of wine, didn't you Ruwalk!" Alfeegi yelled, making Ruwalk stop walking and face him pleadingly.

"No! Well, not really... Ok yeah. But just a little, I promise!"

"You and Kai-Stern have got to stop getting into the wine of the castle!" Alfeegi yelled, going into full-rant mode, complete with holding his fist above his head, like he was ready to hit Ruwalk.

"But hardly anyone ever drinks it!" the poor officer argued.

"It doesn't matter! It's expensive and you shouldn't be drinking it! You shouldn't be _drinking_ at all!"

Alfeegi had Ruwalk backed into a corner, looking furious. Ruwalk searched his head for something to say, but couldn't come up with anything logical. So, he used a stupid excuse, just trying to cool Alfeegi down.

"I was thirsty?"

"That's what water is for!" Ok, so that didn't calm him down... at all...

"Ruwalk, I swear, you can be the mo-!" he started, when Ruwalk suddenly reached up, pulled Alfeegi's face to his and kissed him. As the brown-haired officer deepened the kiss, Alfeegi seemed to visibly deflate as he dropped his arm in defeat and kissed him back.

"Better?" Ruwalk asked after he broke away.

Alfeegi pouted, "I hate it when you do that!"

Ruwalk grinned and hugged him tightly, "You just hate it 'cause after I kiss you you can't yell at me anymore!"

Alfeegi glanced at him sideways, "Want to test that theory?"

Instead of replying, Ruwalk just grabbed his boyfriends hand again and marched towards one of the castle doors, Alfeegi letting himself being dragged behind. Soon they were at the door, but Alfeegi was still protesting.

"Ruwalk, I don't want to get wet! I don't want you to get wet either, because you could catch a serious cold!"

"A cold can't keep _me_ down for long," he said winking, making Alfeegi blush again.

Ruwalk reached forward to grab Alfeegi's other hand, but the smaller officer had latched onto the door frame frantically. Suddenly deciding something, Ruwalk let go of his hand and ran out into the pouring rain, which soaked him in seconds.

"'Feegi!" he called, but he didn't get a response. Grinning, he ran back to the door to find the object of his affections still standing there, looking uncertain.

Part of Alfeegi wanted to go out in the rain, to let loose and have a little fun. But the rational part of his mind warned that they could get really sick, or they could fall in the mud and twist something. He glanced up as a grinning Ruwalk came into view, soaking of course.

Then, without any forewarning whatsoever, Ruwalk suddenly hugged Alfeegi.

"R- Ruwalk!" Alfeegi yelped, but it was to late. The thin, light blue shirt was now wet and sticking to shivering skin. The smaller officer gave Ruwalk a level look, before throwing all caution into the wind. Ruwalk ran back out into the rain, and Alfeegi chased him. He bent low and scooped up a handful of mud, already smiling at his form of payback.

Ruwalk ran behind a tree, impossibly overjoyed at the fact that he had gotten Alfeegi to play in the rain with him. _He needs a break every once in awhile. After all, he almost never has time off_, Ruwalk realized. _He's always too busy caring about the state of everyone else in the castle._ Ruwalk smiled to himself at these thoughts, loving his boyfriend all the more deeply.

He peered around the tree, only to see the rain and no Alfeegi. He frowned slightly, wondering if he might've gone in, when he felt something wet and slimy hit the back of his head. He reached back as he swirled around, finding a laughing Alfeegi and mud on his hand.

"Aw man!" he protested, "You got mud in my hair?"

"Can't really tell though! Not with the color _your_ hair is!" Alfeegi giggled jokingly, not noticing that Ruwalk had scooped most of the mud in his hand, and now held it behind his back.

"Awww..." he said slowly, moving towards Alfeegi. "You don't mean that!" he declared, throwing his arms around Alfeegi for a hug. When he felt the white officer's arms encircle his waist, he moved his hand up and squished the mud on the top of aquamarine hair.

"What the-? Ruwalk!" he yelled, but the other was already running off, laughing joyfully.

Later, Alfeegi and Ruwalk lay against a tree, still out in the rain.

"My shirt is ruined, you know." Alfeegi stated, panting slightly.

Ruwalk shrugged with one shoulder and grinned, remembering the huge mud fight that had followed Ruwalk getting mud in Alfeegi's hair. Afterwards, of course, they were filthy, so Ruwalk suggested they stay in the rain a bit long to try and get some of it off.

"See? This was fun," Ruwalk said, changing the subject.

When Alfeegi sighed, he kept going, "Seriously though, I've never seen you smile so much."

Alfeegi smiled with half his mouth and leaned against Ruwalk, "That's because I'm here with you."

"Well then, I'll try to be around you a lot more often," he declared. "Because you're really adorable when you smile."

Alfeegi blushed and stood up, "Come on, we better go inside before we catch pneumonia." He held out a hand to help Ruwalk up, and he gladly accepted it.

"What on Dusis happened to you two?" asked an incredulous Lykouleon, after running into them, literally, in the hall. Both of his officers were dripping water and mud onto the castle floor, shivering slightly.

Alfeegi looked away, scratching the tip of his nose, so Ruwalk answered, "Um, we fell."

"You _fell_?" Lykouleon asked in disbelief, "In what? A mud puddle?"

"Well, kinda..." Ruwalk stated, suddenly coming up with a story, "See, Alfeegi was in the office working when I came in. I opened the window to listen to the rain, but then this gust of wind came and blew a few papers out the window, so me and Alfeegi went to go look for them."

_'Alfeegi and I' _Alfeegi corrected Ruwalk in his mind, already knowing the story was a bust.

Lykouleon fought hard to keep back a grin, "So, some papers flew out into the rain... and you went to look for them?"

Ruwalk nodded, not catching on, "There was a lot of mud on the ground, and I fell in one, accidentally pulling Alfeegi in with me."

Lykouleon couldn't keep a smirk from forming, "Funny how the papers didn't, say, disintegrate from the pouring rain..."

Alfeegi fought to keep his own grin down as Ruwalk's face faulted for a minute, before breaking out into a grin, "Yeah, weird paper," he declared, grabbing Alfeegi's hand and marching past Lykouleon, yelling over his shoulder, "And we definetly did _not_ play in the rain! Ow! Don't _hit_ me Alfeegi!"

The Lord laughed softly to himself, happy that Ruwalk was able to get Alfeegi to do something other than work and yell.

"Wow Ruwalk," Alfeegi said sarcastically once they were out of ear-shot of Lord Lykouleon, "That last comment really threw him off. _Great_ job."

Ruwalk just shrugged, "Hoped you liked my story."

"...Why?"

"Because I might have to tell it again," he replied, pointing to a staring Cernozura who had just rounded the corner.

Ruwalk sighed as he stared up at the dark ceiling of the sick ward, having been confined here for a few days due to a nasty cold. A thick curtain separated him and Alfeegi, who was also sick, much to Ruwalk's disappointment. He suddenly sneezed loudly, making the cool cloth on his forehead slip off onto his pillow.

He had woken up about half an hour ago, after having slept most of the time since Cernozura found them and demanded that they were treated. He was still sleepy, but he wanted Alfeegi. He pouted and reached back to grab the cool, damp cloth, when he suddenly got an idea.

_Cernozura said we had to get better quickly, _he thought to himself as he inched off the side of the bed, _But it's late, so nobody's here to take care of us. Guess I'm in charge of making sure 'Feegi gets better!_

Ruwalk swayed a moment from the sudden blood rush to his head, before stumbling forwards. He giggled quietly to himself and dragged his heavy feet toward the accursed curtain which separated him from his love. He ran his hands across them, feeling the rough, tan material, but not finding a darned exit. Finally giving up in frustration, he picked up the bottom of the curtain and crawled underneath it, eager to get to his Alfeegi.

He straightened the best his body would let him, and was greeted with his sleeping beauty. Aquamarine hair splashed against the large white pillow in wavy dissaray, bangs lightly brushing his flushed face. He was securely tucked underneath the clean, white covers of the big sick bed, his chest rising and falling ever-so-slightly. His face was calm, peaceful, unplagued by nightmare's as he slept through the night.

Ruwalk grinned as he slumped in the wooden chair that sat at the edge of Alfeegi's bed and looked at his sleeping form lovingly. He reached over and slipped the cloth on his forehead off, re-wet it with the water from a conveniently placed wooden bowl, and placed it back on the white officer's head.

Alfeegi felt something wet and cool touch his warm forehead, and it dragged him out of the haze of darkness he was sleeping in. Cracking open his eyes he saw Ruwalk on the chair that was beside his bed, who was smiling gently.

"M'sorry," he said quietly, "I didn't mean to wake you." He reached forward and moved a few bangs out of Alfeegi's eyes, the light blue sleeves of his too-big pajamas brushing his face.

"You should be in bed too," Alfeegi whispered, his throat sore. He was more concerned about the deeply flushed, droopy-eyed secretary sitting beside him, though.

"I missed you... I couldn't sleep," the brown-haired dragon whined, leaning his elbows on the bed.

Alfeegi blinked a few times, deciding whether or not what he was about to say was a good idea, but Ruwalk really needed to rest and he knew the stubborn officer wouldn't go while he was like this...

"So sleep here with me," he finally suggested, and Ruwalk's face brightened. Alfeegi scooted over, leaving his warm spot on the bed, as Ruwalk climbed in and pulled the covers over himself.

He flicked his orange-tipped hair over his shoulder and reached over to pull Alfeegi against his chest. He kissed the copper-eyed dragon lightly on the mouth before hugging him, the aquamarine hair tickling his chin slightly.

"Better not kiss me again," Alfeegi mumbled as he snuggled against his love happily, his hands resting just below his chin on Ruwalk's firm chest. "You'll be hacking up a lung too."

Ruwalk didn't reply, choosing instead to kiss the soft hair below him and squeeze Alfeegi tighter, but not too tight.

"Love you," he told the white officer sleepily.

"Love you too, Ruwalk," he muttered before his mind surrendered to the darkness and let him slip into a peaceful slumber with the man he loved.

* * *

YAAYY! FLUFFY! -giggles-

This was long... hopefully not too long though. I had so much fun writing this, n.n! If I'm ever in the mood for Ruwalk/Alfeegi fluff ((which happens like, once a week, heh)) I'll probably add another chapter to this. Hmm... this may become a collection of short stories of the fluff between the two, lol! Well, we'll see... n.n.

REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!

Actually, review even if you don't love me, lol. Will accept flames, but will probably use them to melt silverware. ((Don't ask.))

**If you review mine, give me your story title or link and I'll review yours, nn** ((And not one of those reviews that says, "This was great! Please update soon!" It doesn't have to be an in-depth review, just something that says where I could improve, if you want another chapter, suggestions, mistakes... you know? I need feedback dammit!))


	2. Work Load

**Kage:** Guess wwhhhaatt!! Well, I was in the library at school, bored out of my mind, so I decided I'd try to come up with a plot for this story. And well... I DID!! I'm so proud of myself, lol! It's going to be sad and angsty, but I will keep on with the fluff!

Yeah I know... I'm supposed to be working on Shadowed In Fear, but I'm really not into it much anymore. Don't worry, my Fruits Basket obsession will come back at full force as soon as I get the 5th book, which will probably be really soon, nn!

**Disclaimers:** Everything except the fluff and the story belongs to my idol, Mineko Ohkami!

**Warnings:** **shonen-ai**, slight **YAOI,** and a _PLOT!_ -gasps-

**I repeat, slight YAOI, slight YAOI, slight YAOI, slight YAOI, slight YAOI!!! **

**Don't you dare flame me, because you didn't read this!!!**

You may, however, flame me for my writing, grammar, character screw-ups, whatever. Just not the male/male parts, because if you don't like that kinda thing, YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS STORY!!!! For those that did like this story enough to review.........

**Minea**- Yayy! Thanks for the sweet review. And there will be tons of fluff- filled chapters.

**DarkFire180**- 'Interesting' ain't the word... I hate that story, . . And I wanted to read your story, but I've never read/seen Demon Diary or Gundam Wing, --. There might be how they got into the relationship, but not right now, teehee. And my other story doesn't connect to this one in any way, shape, or form.

**Lady Dragonnaine**- Yummy on the chocolate sauce stuff, lol. And I loved the long review, especially since it was so sweet, nn!

**Skyler K. Daemon**- Well, it ended up not being a short story, but I hope you read it anyway! With, of course, lots of reviews, teehee.

**RowenDuo**- What does Ja'ne mean? I know it means something along the lines of 'bye' but everyone uses it and I would, but I don't want to use it in the wrong place and look like an idiot, . . ((I know, I need help.....))

**Naz**- Hell yeah!! Fluff rawks my sawks, lol. nn

**aquajogger**- I cried my freakin' eyes out come book 11, -sniffs- Poor Alfeegi!!!!!! ;; And yes, I llloovvveee fluff, teehee.

**Suzumi**- Hey hello yet again, nn! Thankies for the sweet review. Hope there'll be more for future chapters...? ((Hint hint.....))

* * *

**Chapter 2- Work Load**

It had been a little over a week before Alfeegi had convinced the doctor to let him get back to work, which was piling up dangerously on his desk. After the incident in the rain with Ruwalk, he had gotten a horrible case of strep throat, which Ruwalk got after kissing him, so he was still confined to bed. Of course, Ruwalk didn't try to get out of it... lazy bum.

Alfeegi sighed as he straightened his tunic, glad to finally be able to get dressed, and in his own room no less. He ran his fingers through his aquamarine hair, and tried to ready himself for a stressful day, which it probably would be. In fact, he was surprised the castle hadn't burned down in his absence, since Kai-Stern had returned almost three days ago. Thankfully, the Dragon Knights hadn't returned yet, so there wasn't too much ruckus around. Which was mainly caused by Rath and Thatz, of course.

Alfeegi knew there was a dangerous amount of paperwork on his desk, but first, he smirked to himself, he had to get Ruwalk's work to him. Lazy officer should be doing something other than napping all the time, especially since Alfeegi knew he was fine, and was just delaying going back to real work.

The white dragon officer stepped into the large office, finding it abandoned. Probably no one had bothered to do any work at all while he was sick. Honestly. Soft sunlight poured into the room, causing particles of dust to dance about in the warmth it provided. However, the dust in the air was the last thing on the busy officers mind.

As he suspected, the paperwork on his desk was teetering dangerously, but that was mainly because some moron decided to stack _all_ of the missed work in one pile Scowling slightly, he separated the large stack into four smaller stacks, just to make sure the documents really didn't fall. Then, he did the same thing to Ruwalk's desk, but only needed three separate piles, since he had less work than the white officer. Picking up one stack and securing it surely in the crook of his arm along with a pen and bottle of ink, he once again headed out, the long part of his aquamarine hair flowing behind him.

Black boots _clicked_ against the stone floor as Alfeegi walked slowly down the long corridor that led to the sick ward. This was one of the halls that didn't get a lot of light from the sun, since it was in the inner part of the castle, where windows couldn't be placed. Alfeegi didn't particularly like these hallways, since they always seemed dark and damp, completely devoid of life, though it wasn't true. It just _seemed_ so depressing.

A second pair of boots joined the sound his were making, and in less than a minute, he ran into the blue officer.

"Good afternoon, Kai-Stern," Alfeegi greeted pleasantly, trying to get a civil moment in before he bit the albino officer's head off.

"Alfeegi?" said officer asked, "I thought you weren't supposed to be out of bed. Um, what are those?" he gestured to the document in Alfeegi's arms.

"I managed to convince the doctor that I was healthy enough to work. And these are for Ruwalk so he can get some work in as well. Speaking of which...."

Kai-Stern gulped nervously, knowing that a rant was coming, "I just got back," he protested weakly.

An irritation mark quickly made itself known on the side of Alfeegi's head. "You got back three days ago!" the aquamarine haired officer yelled, "That's _more_ than enough time to get back to work! You knew that, you were just too busy lazing about the castle, just like everybody else! As if you need more spare time as much of a break you had from your mission, which, so you know, ended over a week ago! So, Kai-Stern, tell me why you only got back three days ago, when your mission ended quite awhile _before _that!" Kai-Stern held up his hands in defense, trying to defend himself, but it had been awhile since Alfeegi had bagged on somebody, and it was all coming out now, "You were too busy touring city pubs and such to high-tail it back to Dragon Castle, where you really belong! Belong, that is, at your desk, doing your _work_!"

"Ok ok!!" Kai-Stern finally interrupted, "If you'll stop yelling, I'll go do it!"

Alfeegi raised an eyebrow, "You'd better go do it! And don't try to get out of if either, because I'm coming right back as soon as I give these to Ruwalk!" he yelled after the hastily retreating back of the blue officer. He smiled slightly to himself, feeling a bit better, and continued down the darkened hallway.

Kai-Stern shut the door to the office quickly, to make sure Alfeegi knew he was in the room and not trying to escape. _Annoying little... all he cares about is paperwork,_ he thought to himself, though a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Even though he was a pain in the unmentionables sometimes, he really did keep the Dragon Castle in check. But it had been so much quieter when he was sick....

A small knock on the large wooden door sounded a moment, and Ruwalk looked up from the chess game he was playing with Lord Lykouleon. It was actually more like a chess table, small enough so it could stand over Ruwalk's legs, but still balanced. The Dragon Lord was near the foot of the bed, leaning on one arm while his other hand was on his chin as he contemplated his next move.

"Come in," Ruwalk called, wondering who it could be.

Alfeegi opened the door and walked in with, to Ruwalk's dismay, an armful of paperwork.

"'Feegi...." the yellow officer started to whine, but ''Feegi' cut him off.

"No whining. I brought you were paperwork so you could have-"

"You do them for me?" Ruwalk interrupted hopefully.

"Don't be stupid," Alfeegi shot his hopes down in flames, "My Lord, I wouldn't move there if I were you," he told his blond Lord, who ignored him and moved the chess piece anyway.

Ruwalk immediately gave up, seeing the Dragon Lord's black King so close to his white one. He turned pleading brown eyes to copper ones, and Alfeegi rolled said eyes, sighing. Though, he was secretly glad for this chance to show off to his boyfriend.

He reached over and moved one of Ruwalk's other white piece's, checkmating Lord Lykouleon, who groaned.

"That's why I never play chess with you Alfeegi."

"Fascinating," he replied indifferently, but inside he was pleased that Ruwalk was looking over the board with a slight look of surprise on his face, "My Lord, you too have an overload of work to do. I suggest you get started on that before involving yourself in board games."

The Dragon Lord sighed, then suddenly thought of something, "Alfeegi, how would you know that I haven't been doing my work?" Seeing the look said officer gave to him, he kept going, "I mean, my desk is in my room, and not in the office. So the only way you would know is if you went into your Lord's bedroom. That's very bad manners, you know," he said smugly.

The eyebrow raised again along with a smirk, "I didn't know you were behind. I only guessed. But now that you've _told_ me that you are indeed slacking, you'd-"

"-Better get going!" the Lord yelped as he hastily excited the room so he could avoid Alfeegi's rant.

Ruwalk sighed at the game, giving up on figuring out how Alfeegi managed to win him the chess game, then suddenly smirked up at his boyfriend, "That was sneaky, albeit clever. You tricked Lykouleon into saying that he was behind in doing his work."

"As are you," the white dragon officer huffed, moving the chess pieces off the board so Ruwalk could work on it.

A little while later, and several kisses later actually, Alfeegi finally made a break from the sick ward, and was once again on his way to the office. Ruwalk had, of course, pleaded him into doing some of it for him and, honestly, who could refuse him?

In the end, Alfeegi filled most of them out, and Ruwalk only had to sign them. The white officer had absolutely refused to do the pile that was crowding the other secretary's desk, however. Ruwalk had to do at least _some_ of the work for himself.

As he entered the office, he came face-to-face with a smirking Kai-Stern.

"I thought you were going to 'be right back'? Ne, Alfeegi?" he teased.

"And I thought you were supposed to be working," he snapped slightly, a small tint of pink gracing his cheeks.

"Ruwalk trick you into doing some of his work?"

"Give it a rest Kai-Stern, and no, he did not 'trick' me."

"It isn't easy to trick you, is it?" he chuckled.

"I had to adjust so I could deal with your and Lord Lykouleon's tricks, and in the end, no, it is now not very easy to fool me. Now get back to work!"

"Alright alright..." the blue officer sighed as he sauntered back over to his own desk in defeat.

Eventually, Kai-Stern whined enough to the point where Alfeegi ordered him to stay out of the office, in which he happily complied. Now Alfeegi was alone, filing, writing, stamping random, useless documents. He only vaguely registered the growing darkness in the room as the sun set, leaving little light to shine through the big window in the room.

He took a small break when Cernozura brought him candles and a snack, but other than that, he was completely absorbed in getting his life back on track.

Quite awhile after the sun set, Alfeegi finally sat back in his chair with a sigh, finishing the last document. The once-tall candle that sat on the edge of his desk was now a little over an inch, the flame on it dancing randomly, sending shadows to roam on the chief secretary's face and desk. The small, flickering flame was the only source of light in the room other than the moonlight that shone through the large window. Alfeegi lay his head back and stared out at the moon with unreadable copper eyes, just staring. A large tree whose branches were partially blocking his view of the moon suddenly shifted gently, a sign that there was a small breeze outside.

Alfeegi stood up slowly, easing his cramped muscles to work again. He put his arms over his head and stretched widely, making several areas of his body crack loudly in the process. He smiled slightly as his desk, now derived of any late paperwork. Then, his gaze shifted guiltily over to the large pile on Ruwalk's desk.

After staring at it for a minute, he sighed again and moved over to the desk. If he did this for Ruwalk, maybe they could spend some time alone tomorrow. Or as Ruwalk called it, 'hanging out'.

As he dipped the tip of the pen into the swirling black ink, another smile graced his features. He knew he was spoiling his boyfriend, but it felt good to be able to do something for him, even something as minor as this.

**Early The Next Morning........**

Warm brown eyes slid open slowly, drawing his consciousness out of the black haze he had been sleeping deeply in. Ruwalk blinked a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the new day, before sitting up slowly. To his right was the finished stack of paperwork that he had guilted Alfeegi into filling out on the bedside table. He sighed, knowing he had more to do.

Maybe he could do them before Alfeegi woke up and surprise him! Liking the sound of this, he swung his legs out of bed and started his search for clothes.

After finding a baggy, long-sleeved, white shirt to tuck into his loose brown pants, he found a pair of black boots to wear, and was now happily moving quietly down the dark hall to the office.

'It must be pretty early,' Ruwalk thought to himself as he moved down the hall, 'Usually even this hall gets more light during the day. Then again... I did fall asleep pretty early yesterday. Oh well! More time to get that paperwork done for Alfeegi!'

His face broke out into a goofy grin at the thought of his boyfriend, and how please he would be when he saw what Ruwalk had done his work. Finally coming to the office, he opened it quietly and poked his head in, where he was met with a heart-warming sight.

Alfeegi lay with his head resting on his arms on Ruwalk's desk, halfway done with the others paperwork. The long part of his hair trailed over his back and rested on the desk, a splash of aquamarine against the brown wood. The pen he was using now lay limp in his hand, a small scribble of black ink on the document he had been writing on when he had fallen asleep.

Ruwalk smiled warmly as he shut the door and walked over to his sleeping beauty. Leaning over him, he gently lifted the pen out of his limp fingers put it to the side. He kneeled to the side that Alfeegi's sleeping face was towards and leaned his own head on his arms, mimicking his love.

Alfeegi's back rose slightly every know and then, his breathing gentle from his undisturbed rest. His face was a perfect scene of serene calm, very relaxed and peaceful. Ruwalk's warm brown eyes flickered over towards Alfeegi's desk, noticing that his love had finished his own paperwork before starting on his. He was too sweet sometimes.

Ruwalk moved his orange-tipped hair over one shoulder and leaned in closer to Alfeegi, stroking his soft cheek gently with the knuckles of his left hand. The white secretary sighed softly, and subconsciously nuzzled the hand, causing Ruwalk to smile warmly again.

The yellow officer picked his head up a bit and nuzzled under Alfeegi's ear, causing a slight noise of pleasure from the other officer. Grinning, he used the tip of his tongue to tickle Alfeegi's pointed ear before starting to nibble on it gently.

The white dragon officer moaned slightly as his crystalline copper eyes flickered open, then moved to stare into warm brown ones.

"Good morning beautiful," Ruwalk grinned.

"R'walk?" he muttered sleepily, then sat up as Ruwalk moved back. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, showing pointed fangs briefly, "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, "I woke up, then decided to do all my paperwork and surprise you, but you took my idea."

Alfeegi looked around him a moment, "Oh... yeah... I finished all of mine, so I started on yours because I knew you would be really behind tomorrow..."

"How late did you stay up?"

He shrugged, "The moon was up when I finished mine..."

Ruwalk laughed slightly and shook his head, receiving a lazy glare from his boyfriend.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" he pouted.

"Your just so cute when you work yourself so hard," he smiled, "But don't do it too often. You'll wear yourself out."  
Alfeegi blushed slightly, "I know..." he mumbled, causing Ruwalk's smile to grow. He moved back as Alfeegi turned the chair and got up slowly, easing his stiff muscles into this new position. He threw his arms over his head and stretched widely, accidentally moving forward a few steps as he became slightly off-balanced. More areas in his body cracked as he leaned backwards slightly, causing his shirt to flash a small portion of his belly, since he had taken off his tunic last night in discomfort.

Alfeegi yawned again as he let his arms fall to his sides, tears gathering in the corner of his copper eyes. He rubbed his left eye as he cracked open his other one, only to find Ruwalk's face very close to his.

His natural reflexes made him step backwards, his rear bumping into the short edge of the desk he had moved in front of while stretching. Ruwalk stepped forwards and placed both of his arms on the desk on either side of Alfeegi, wearing a slight smile as the white officer watched him with slight nervousness.

Ruwalk leaned in closer to Alfeegi, rubbing his cheek against his blushing boyfriends. He kissed the warm cheek softly before trailing butterfly kisses down to Alfeegi's neck, where he started to suck on the soft skin hungrily.

"R-Ruwalk," Alfeegi said nervously, his voice jumping a bit as the yellow officer continued to suck on his sensitive spot.

"Mmm?" said officer moaned questioningly, barely audible over the sudden rumble in Alfeegi's stomach.

Using this as an excuse, Alfeegi said, "N-not now... I'm.... hungry..."

Ruwalk kissed the dark mark he had made on Alfeegi's neck before lifting his brown eyes to copper ones, "Me too," he murmured seductively, causing Alfeegi to blush again.

Ruwalk pressed his body closer to the white officers as he brushed his lips across his love's. Alfeegi felt the wall inside of him crumble, and he opened his mouth so Ruwalk's tongue could slide in, letting the yellow officer taste him. He closed his eyes moaned as Ruwalk's warm tongue caressed his own, and his heart beat faster and harder. He started to kiss back, drawing up his arms to rest them on Ruwalk's shoulders loosely, fingering orange-tipped tresses.

Suddenly, the white officer gasped as his eyes flew open and sparks danced across his vision as Ruwalk started to grind against him slowly, teasingly. He let out a deeper moan this time, ignoring the small, warning voice in the back of his mind, loving the feeling of Ruwalk pressed against him, and closed his eyes again.

Ruwalk continued to grind against him as he moved his hand up and started to massage Alfeegi's soft stomach in slow circles. After a bit, he moved both his hands to thin, jean-covered hips, and lifted the light body onto his desk.

Alfeegi, instantly missing the friction of Ruwalk rubbing against him, broke the kiss and looked questioningly at Ruwalk. But, said officer was now climbing up onto his desk as he gently lay Alfeegi back to lay on the wood to lean over him, bracing one knee inside of the white officers legs as his long, brown hair spilled over his shoulder to dangle in front of Alfeegi's deeply blushed face.

Copper eyes stared into lust-filled, brown ones as the owner of the eyes leaned down to kiss him again, and he let him. Ruwalk's knee that was in between his legs moved closer to the throbbing member, pressing against it lightly. Alfeegi gasped and moved his arm to the side involuntarily, causing the ink bottle that had been open during the night to fall off the desk and shatter against the floor.

Both dragon officers stopped and peered over the edge of the desk at the large, splattered ink stain that now decorated the light wood floor.

"Damn," Alfeegi muttered, his head falling back with a thunk on the desk while Ruwalk sighed heavily at his missed chance at his love.

* * *

**Kage:** XD!!! I know, I can't help myself. I love Ruwalk/Alfeegi. I know, I told you I had a plot, and I really do! I just got caught up in the story, and this is already 6 pages, and I don't want you to cramp your eyes on a long chapter. -sighs- Ergo, the plot will arise in the next chapter, I promise, nn.

Review, flame, whatever. Give me something that tells me how you feel, how I should change it, any horrible blazing mistakes that just disgust you... anything. **Love you all!**


	3. Beginning of a Tragedy

**Kage:** Hey hey hello hi! This story is all I can think about, and I can't wait till I get to the plot!! But, I'll bet you can't wait either, lol. I'm pretty sure I'll fit it in in this chapter...

**WARNING:** **shonen-ai, **slight **YAOI**, possible lack of plot n.n;;

**Skyler K. Daemon-** Glad you liked it! I agree, there really aren't enough Ruwalk/Alfeegi stories out there... -sigh-

**Tinkeu-** Lol, your wish has been granted. Here's another fluff-filled chapter, n.n

**Nya-** I can't get enough of this story either, lol, just kidding. Here's the requested update, n.n

**minea-**I'm so glad you like my story n.n! Prepare for more fluff too, -cackle- **Naz-** Wish granted! Here you go, **Rulkai-** Aren't they!?!?! XD!! **Ake Bunny-** Uh.... ok...? o.0; **DragonessFei-** Hey!! Thankies so much for reviewing XD!! -nods head seriously- I will try to check it out in the near future.... well, hopefully, n.n;;

* * *

**Chapter 3- Beginning of a Tragedy**

"Damn," Alfeegi muttered, as Ruwalk hung his head and sighed in defeat at his missed chance at his boyfriend. With slow reluctance, he crawled off of Alfeegi and looked around for some sort of rag to clean the ink spill with.

Alfeegi slid of the other edge of the desk, blushing and panting slightly at what he and Ruwalk had come close to doing. He shook these thoughts out of his head, trying to calm his blush down, and opened up one of the lower drawers of his desk, pulling out several handkerchiefs.

Ruwalk raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly, "What are all those for?"

"I'm not sure," the white dragon officer sighed, "The maids just put them in there all the time, so I just let them be. Lucky they were here at this point in time, ne?"

Ruwalk shrugged and caught the few handkerchiefs that were thrown to him. Luckily, the ink bottle was fairly small, so it didn't generate as much of a mess when it fell and broke. They soon had it all off the floor and the small portion of Ruwalk's desk it had splattered on. There was a slight stain on the wood floor, but the maids were capable of finding something to fix that.

"Why don't we eat an early breakfast?" Ruwalk asked, grinning at Alfeegi as the white officer's stomach growled deeply again.

"Sure," he mumbled, dumping the tainted rags into the trash can that sat by his desk, Ruwalk following his suit.

As they walked down the hall, they ran into one of the maids that worked earlier than most of the others, and reported the ink stain. Leaving out, of course, how it managed to spill. As they continued walking, Alfeegi suddenly brought up something interesting.

"I'm hoping that you read the documents I left you to sign the other night?" Alfeegi asked, peering at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye.

"Um... yeah... well, some of them I guess...." came the nervous reply.

"Did you happen to read any concerning a map?"

"A map? No... I don't think so. Why?"

Alfeegi sighed, "I read a report from Kai-Stern saying that the governor from Luwa wanted to extend the port city, so the rural areas wouldn't be so crowded."

"Crowded?" Ruwalk asked in confusion.

"People are flocking to Luwa because of its rise in the fishing industry, thus causing living conditions to decrease as the new people crowd the port. The people that have lived there are crowded and forced to live in less than satisfactory conditions, and the new people that have come to live there are in the same boat."

"I think I get it..." Ruwalk said slowly, "But isn't this something to discuss with Lyk- er, the Lord?"

"I'm bringing this up with you," he said pointedly, "Because the area behind Luwa and Draqueen is foreign. No one has established a city or town in that area, and the new maps have just drawn it as an area of blank land. Now that it is wanted as a building place for a city or town, we need to find an older map of Dragoon. One that better defines the land that Luwa wants."

"Isn't it for Lyk- the Lord to decide if Luwa gets that land or not?"

"He most likely will let them, since, like I mentioned earlier, the fishing industry in Luwa has risen considerably and is an asset to Draqueen."

"Okay... I still don't see what I have to do with any of this..."

Alfeegi turned his head to smirk at him, "The older maps of Dragoon are kept in the vault in the library. I want you to help me look for one."

Ruwalk stopped dead in his tracks, while Alfeegi kept walking, fighting down the evil smile that touched the corners of his mouth. He knew Ruwalk hated endless hours of searching through the vault, especially for something that didn't aide him directly. Making Ruwalk help him search through the massive files that filled the vault was like banning Rath to a town deprived of demons. Simply.... torture.

Of course, the yellow dragon officer immediately started to protest.

"Aw, c'mon 'Feegi!" he whined, and 'Feegi' turned around to look at him, "Don't do this to me! You know I hate that stuffy old vault! As if there weren't enough windows in the library as it is, there's _no_ windows in the vault!"he pouted, stomping closer to the white officer.

"'Aren't any,'" Alfeegi corrected him before turning copper puppy-eyes on him, "Are you saying you don't want to spend time with me in the vault?"

Ruwalks face faulted, and Alfeegi knew he had guilted him into it, "'Feeeeeegggiiiiiiii!!" he whined loudly, "That's not fair! You know I can't turn down a face like that!!"

Alfeegi smiled and stepped closer to Ruwalk, brushing his lips against the others.

"It's revenge for getting me sick," he whispered coyly, letting his warm breath hit the pink lips before him teasingly.

Ruwalk pouted, "Your so... so...."

"Tricky?"

"I was going to say 'cunning'." he replied softly, wrapping his arms around the others waist loosely.

"I got it from you, you know."

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know..... Why are you holding me so close?"

"Because your so beautiful," Ruwalk whispered without hesitation. He was rewarded with a small blush that made Alfeegi look even more adorable, if possible. He leaned closer and kissed the smaller officer deeply, nibbling on his bottom lip.

The sudden _click clack_ of boots stepping down a stone hallway sounded and they broke apart, just in time. Tetheus rounded the corner and stopped short at seeing the two officer's, before bowing his head respectfully.

"Good morning," the stony officer greeted.

"Er, morning," Ruwalk answered, "Your up awfully early."

A dark eyebrow rose, "I should say the same for you. You normally don't get up past noon, I believe."

Alfeegi chuckled slightly and Tetheus turned his dark gaze towards the Chief Secretary instead. Too late, Alfeegi remembered the mark Ruwalk had given him on his neck, and Tetheus raised eyebrows confirmed that the Secretary of Defense had seen it.

Blushing slightly, his right hand flew up to cover the embarrassing mark and he looked to the ground, not finding anything to say.

Thankfully, Ruwalk asked, "So, er, you doin' the rounds?" It was a stupid question, granted, but it drew his attention off of Alfeegi.

"Naturally. May I inquire as to what you are doing up so early?"

"Getting an early breakfast, heh. Um, care to join us?"

"I've already eaten, and I must continue my patrol."

"Ok... well, see you."

As Ruwalk and Alfeegi walked off, Alfeegi still blushing slightly, Ruwalk sighed from being released from the embarrassingly lacking and tense conversation.

'This sucks...' Ruwalk thought depressedly to himself. He and Alfeegi were now in the 'stuffy old vault', which was filled with boxes and boxes of 'stupid boring files', as Ruwalk put it.

Indeed, though, the vault was stuffy. It was an unusually warm day, and the lack of fresh air and windows didn't help the thick atmosphere of the vault, even though the heavy metal door was open, along with all the windows in the library. The vault was huge, and the stacks of boxes were taller than any of the fighting dragons. It was made so in case the castle ever came under attack, or flooded, or a fire started, or anything like that, this vault could be closed, and all the old records and maps could be saved. Unfortunately, a lot of it was unorganized and scattered, so if you were trying to find one specific item, it would take quite awhile.

Alfeegi was currently checking one of the middle boxes, standing on a large wooden ladder that the heavy boxes easily supported. The boxes were all cardboard, but slide out of their frames so they could easily be looked into. ((AN: Imagine a metal filing cabinet, only cardboard, lol.)) Some of the older files were in ordinary boxes though, and were in the back of the vault, which is where the two dragon officers had started their search. Those boxes were now stacked on the floor, so they'd be out of the way, and Ruwalk had found a semi-comfortable seating place atop a stack of two of them.

They had been searching for two hours already, after breakfast of course, and since then, random officers and fighters had been wandering in, wondering who could be in the vault. Ruwalk had to explain it all to them, since Alfeegi had buried himself in his task, muttering occasionally or complaining about the boxes not being labeled of being labeled incorrectly. Finally sick of telling the same story over and over, Ruwalk had written why they were 'trapped' in here on a piece of scratch parchment, and stuck it outside the door.

Now, Ruwalk wished he hadn't done that, because there wasn't any excuse for him not to be working, as Alfeegi constantly pointed this out to him. Thoroughly miserable in the 'damned vault' the yellow dragon officer sighed again, resting his head on his fist.

There was, however, one particularly one good thing about the heat and the stuffiness of the huge vault; Alfeegi in a tank top. A dark green tank top that sat on his belt line when he raised his arms up, and thin white pants that tied around the waist, then black slip on shoes ((AN: Y'know.... like the one's Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho always wears? I have no idea what they're called...-.-;;)) 'Sooooo sexy...' Ruwalk thought sensuously to himself as he watched his love work, looking in box after box for that darn map.

Alfeegi hissed slightly, jerking his right hand back and observing the new paper cut on his ring finger, before sticking it in his mouth to clean it of the blood, making sure nothing got on the files to ruin them.

"Another one?" he heard Ruwalk ask below him.

"Yes..." he mumbled absently around his finger, before turning to glare at the other officer, "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

Ruwalk groaned and got to his feet, stretching in his V-neck midnight blue tank top, that showed his tight stomach when he lifted his arms up. Alfeegi blushed slightly and turned back to looking in the box he had been before he got another paper cut, making a grand total of fifteen or so.

He felt the ladder creak under him slightly, but ignored it as he continued to leaf through the files, looking for the specific map. 'Where is it??' he asked himself with slight frustration. Somebody really should've labeled all of these when they put them in this vault!

Suddenly, two slim arms wrapped around his waist, making the chief secretary jump in surprise. Ruwalk leaned forward and nuzzled his already warm neck, nipping it slightly.

"R-Ruwalk!" he started, trying to sound like he was scolding him. It wasn't working though, "Not now! I have to find this map! Besides, this is too dangerous to be doing on a _ladder_!"

"So get off the ladder," Ruwalk mumbled against his flesh.

Alfeegi tried to shrug him off, "No, Ruwalk! You always do this, then I never get any work done!"

It was true. All too often, Alfeegi would be working diligently, trying to get everything done and over with, when Ruwalk would come in and, one way or another, get Alfeegi to stop working for quite a while.

"Just like last week! Remember? You made me go out in the rain with you, and I missed a week's worth of work being sick!"

After a moment, Ruwalk sighed heavily and the two arms around his waist loosened and let go. Feeling suddenly guilty, he followed Ruwalk down the ladder and turned to face warm brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to get this done, Ruwalk."

"I know...." said officer whined, "How can I help myself though? You look so-"

"No!" Alfeegi cut him off, "Don't start that! You always say something to me, and I'll feel guilty, and then you'll sweet talk me into wasting time with you!" 'Dammit! He's already done that!!' he thought to himself in sudden realization.

"I know..." he said again, but moved closer to the flustered white officer anyways, "I can't help it though... its been forever since I kissed you...." he muttered seductively, knowing he was chipping away at Alfeegi's barrier.

"It's been two hours!"the other stated in exasperation, willing himself not to just give up and kiss Ruwalk, but was backing up anyways.

"That's a long time, y'know...." he smiled softly, and soon had Alfeegi back up against one of the huge cardboard walls. He knew it wouldn't fall though, these walls were very sturdy.

Panicking, Alfeegi placed both his hands on Ruwalk's shoulders, trying to hold him back, but the larger officer kept moving forward, and the resistance holding Alfeegi back was wavering.

Now Ruwalk was _very_ close, much to Alfeegi's protest, and had placed both his arms on either side of the white officer, still staring at him lovingly. The chief secretary finally gave up, and used the hands that were still on Ruwalk's shoulders to pull the yellow dragon officer in closer still.

Ruwalk brushed his lips over Alfeegi's gently, not wanting to startle the smaller officer into protesting again. He pressed their bodies closer as he deepened the kiss, moving his hands to rest of Alfeegi's waist, while the others were still on his shoulders, though bent so the elbows were poking the yellow officer slightly. Alfeegi sighed as crystalline copper eyes slowly slid shut, letting Ruwalk slide his tongue into his mouth and caress the others slowly.

Alfeegi was now sandwiched between the cardboard wall and Ruwalk, but the mental wall he normally put up to block out Ruwalk's approaches was, thanks to said officer, down yet again, leaving Alfeegi out in the open and defenseless to the others approaches.

Taking advantage of this, Ruwalk slid his hands underneath the dark green tank top Alfeegi had on, massaging the soft, but sturdy, stomach gently, eventually moving up farther and brushing against one of the pink nipples.

The chief secretary gasped slightly when Ruwalk's fingertips made contact with the soft flesh, and the yellow officer lowered his lips to Alfeegi's sweet spot; his neck. He licked the mark he had made earlier with the tip of his tongue, which Alfeegi told anyone who asked was just a bruise from a pen he had poked himself with, while the assaulted officer found one of his ears and nibbled on the point softly, also dropping his arms down to loop around the larger dragons waist loosely.

Ruwalk moaned into Alfeegi's neck as the other continued kissing and nipping the pointed ear, teasing _his_ sweet spot for once. Ruwalk panted hot air onto the already sweaty chest as he buried his forehead into the crook of Alfeegi's neck, who moved his head for better access to the teased ear. Sweat rolled and dripped down Ruwalk's chin from the combined heat from the vault and the passion he was feeling. He gently rubbed Alfeegi's chest, while finally gaining enough strength in his legs to repeat the actions he had tried earlier in the day.

Alfeegi moaned deeply at the familiar pressure on his groin, moving his hips to shichronize with Ruwalk's, making sparks dance wildly across his vision while the others breath hitched. The smaller dragon panted hot air onto Ruwalk's pointed ear, no longer having any breath to spare by teasing it. The yellow officer rose his head and claimed Alfeegi's lips in a passionate kiss while continuing to grind against him, loving the reaction he was receiving, while his heart beat faster and harder, almost painfully, in his chest. Alfeegi's tongue explored his mouth in fevered lust, the shadow of doubt no longer lingering in his mind.

He knew he wanted this.

But suddenly, the whole earth seemed to tilt dangerously, pressing the two officers painfully close. Ruwalk threw himself off of Alfeegi, saving the lower portions of his body, so he was against the opposite wall as the world continued to shake and rumble dangerously.

"R-Ruwalk!" the white officer called out as a cardboard file dropped to the ground with a loud _THUMP!! _Ruwalk looked up in horror to see most of the files moving around, swaying and bumping against one another. He tilted his head to look up at his wall, only to it starting to crumble as well.

Alfeegi tried to stumble his way across the room, throwing his arms out for balance, but a sudden pitch of the room had flung the light weight officer to the floor, and he landed painfully on his stomach. Noticing this, Ruwalk dropped to his hands and knees and crawled forward to his kneeling love, eventually reaching the other.

"We have to get out of here!!" Alfeegi yelled, his voice jumping as the earth tremored below them as he grabbed onto Ruwalk's broad shoulders for a little support.

But as Ruwalk looked around, he knew it was hopeless. The boxes were all falling, shaken from their resting places by the force that was shaking the earth, and they were too far from the vault door. But as he pointed this out, Alfeegi disagreed.

"We have to try!" he protested, yelling in Ruwalk's ear to be overheard from the continuous _THUMP THUMP THUMP_ of the falling files, "We could die in here Ruwalk!!"

".....Alright! Let's go!" he grabbed Alfeegi's hand, griping it tightly in his own and tried to make a sprint for the door. The falling of random files and the shaking of the room made this increasingly difficult, and he had to dodge falling boxes by jumping over them or trying to run around them, never letting go of Alfeegi's hand. Another pitch of the room had them both flung painfully against one of the crumbling walls. They ignored their throbbing arms and continued to stumble across the room.

After a moment, the two officers developed a system where Alfeegi's quick mind would tell him how to move and get around the boxes, since there was no time to switch, while Ruwalk dodged the falling ones.

Suddenly, the room tilted dangerously yet again, this time sending both officers hurling to the ground painfully, sliding until they hit one of the crumbling cardboard walls.

Ruwalk was now on his side, his back on the wall while he clutched Alfeegi protectively against his chest. Frantic brown eyes glance up, to judge how far they were from the vault door, but his heart sank in his chest as he saw that it had shut sometime during the tremors.

Alfeegi too glanced up, wearing the same dismal expression as Ruwalk as there hope of escape was lost. But, the yellow officer wasn't ready to die, and was most certainly not prepared to let Alfeegi die. He wrapped both arms around the others chest, lifting him up off the ground and setting him firmly, as he could as the shaking of the earth continued, and looked around for anything that could help them, but there was nothing.

"Look out!" Alfeegi yelled, shoving Ruwalk to the left just as a large file crashed in the place he had been standing a few moments ago. They both knew there wasn't any way they could get out of this alive, and the falling of the boxes just increased, even as the world suddenly stopped shaking. The wall behind Alfeegi buckled dangerously, threatening to fall forward and crush the small officer. Ruwalk saw, to his horror, the whole wall started to lean to one side, teetering forward dangerously.

"Alfeegi!" he cried as he grabbed the others wrist and pulled him against his firm chest. He gripped both thin wrists in one hand and pinned them to Alfeegi's own chest as he turned around and kneeled, completely shielding him. He braced his free arm against the floor by Alfeegi's knee as a box fell dangerously close to them.

A sudden feeling possessed him as the wall started to fall, randomly throwing boxes down to crush the two officers, "I love you," Ruwalk told Alfeegi softly in his pointed ear, before a box struck his back heavily, painfully.

* * *

**Kage:** That's all you get for now!! Betcha can't guess what's gonna happen, XP!! Thanks to all my reviewers! -hand out Feegi plushies to faithful reviewers- You get the other one if you review again, n.n

As a forewarning: I start drivers school next week, x.X And will be trapped in school until 5:30 Monday-Thursdays for the next few weeks. But! I have a 4 day weekend this week cuz of the teachers convention or whatever, so expect and update!! ((Well, you can hope.... XD))

Love ya all!!


	4. Injuries

**Kage: **Oooh! I am so eeevviilll!! I left you in such suspense last time! -dances around- But now I feel mean, so I'm updating this instead of my Furuba fic, lol. Surprisingly, the story I get the most reviews for is the one I like the least... -sweat drop- But you guys seem to be liking this, so here's a chappie for you loyal fans!! And... -drum roll- Ruwalk plushie! ((Goes with the 'Feegi one I gave you last time, teehee)) I heard someone call Ruwalk 'Ru' and thought it was sooo adorable! -fan girl squeal- So **'Feegi is gonna call him Ru a few times**, XD

**-DIES-** I made a mistake!! There was no light source in the dumb vault! At first it might've been the light from the library windows, but when the vault shut, there would've been no light source!! x.X Ugh, Gomen nasai... ;.; -sniff-

**WARNINGS:** **shonen-ai, **slight **YAOI**, **((Someone mentioned that the last chapter was slightly lemony... I apologize if it was....)) ****_A PLOT!!!! _**Omg yes, the plot rears its ugly head in this chappie!! -sniffs- Tell me how proud you are of me in a **review, **ne?

**YAOI!!! Don't like, don't read, k? K. **((It's old news, I know. But just in case... I don't want any flames for such a stupid reason. Though... you think they would've noticed by now... lol?))

* * *

**Chapter 4- Injuries....**

Alfeegi sat up suddenly in bed, panting heavily, his breath coming out in loud gasps. He looked around his white room slowly, uncomprehendingly.......... W_-what.....? I... I don't... _Suddenly the door opened to his room, and his Lord Lykouleon walked in.

"My Lord?!" he asked, flustered that he was still in bed and in his nightclothes.

The blond haired Dragon Lord looked up in surprise, breaking his concentration on the silver tray he had been carrying. His face brightened, and he moved over quickly, setting the tray of food on Alfeegi's bedside table and sitting down on the small wooden chair that was next to said bed. ((AN: Rhymes... -twitch-))

"Oh good, your awake! Everyone... well, was beginning to worry, heh," he smiled, but it was small and meaningless, and it made the White Secretary worry.

"Have I... been asleep long?" he thought that was the best question to ask.

His Lord nodded, "Yes... about a week."

"A week?!"

"Calm down, Alfeegi!" Lykouleon yelped, trying to make the other stay in bed.

"I've been asleep for a whole week?! What the-?!" The Dragon Lord had grabbed his hand, sending a sharp jolt of pain running through him.

"S-sorry!" the Lord quickly snatched his hand away, but Alfeegi sat there, looking blankly at his left hand, which was wrapped tightly in a white bandage.

"....I was in the office with Ruwalk... No wait, I was telling him about the Luwa report, and we had breakfast..." he suddenly looked up fearfully, "W-what happened?! Why can't I remember what happened after we ate?!"

"I'll... tell you... but you have to promise to stay and just let me talk, alright?" he asked slowly. Alfeegi chewed his bottom lip nervously and nodded, "Alright. There was a serious earthquake... about a week ago. The castle took in the tremors of it, then radiated them stronger than they would have usually been because it reacted to the yokai barrier I put around the castle," he took a deep, slightly shaky, breath, "The vault was hit the worse, because there's spells to protect it against fire, water, or anything like that. You... you and Ruwalk were in the vault at the time. The vault door closed on you two, locking you in there," he took another deep breath and paused a moment before continuing, "I'm... not sure what happened, but apparently you two were buried underneath all the cardboard files, and... almost... d-died."

Alfeegi stared at his Lord with wide, fear- ridden, crystalline copper eyes, but the other kept going.

"The... the doctor said... well, the vault was always so stuffy, and with the door closed you two almost died of the heat or f-from suffocation. Or you... could've been crushed by all the boxes. It... took us all awhile to find you... then, the- the vault was locked and," he suddenly shook his head, "The vault was completely torn apart, and- and we found you and Ruwalk after a few hours... The doctor said that you might've lost some of your memory from all the pressure of death-"

"But what about Ruwalk?!" the aquamarine haired officer cut in, feeling apprehensive, "Is he alright?!"

Lykouleon ran a shaky hand roughly through his blond hair, "It seems... he shielded you during the falling of the boxes, and took a lot of... damage I guess..."

Alfeegi's eyes widened in fear; Ruwalk couldn't be....

"He's not dead," the Lord clarified, "But he's hurt rather badly."

Alfeegi looked down at his own body, noticing a white bandage around his chest, probably for broken ribs. Then his left hand was hurt... How badly was Ruwalk hurt?! He was _on top_ of Alfeegi during the earthquake!

"Where is he? Is he awake?" he asked his Lord.

"Ruwalk? No... he hasn't woken up yet..."

"Please let me see him my Lord!"

"But the doctor said...."

"I'm fine!" he insisted, "Please, please let me see him!"

Lykouleon looked torn, but finally nodded, knowing the doctor would chew him out later for this, "Alright, come one."

Lykouleon ended up having to support Alfeegi by his uninjured hand the whole way there, since the other was still pretty weak. Fortunately, Ruwalk's room was just down the hall.

The Dragon Lord led a numb Alfeegi to sit in the chair by the bed, before leaving them in peace. At first, all Alfeegi could do was sit there and stare in shock and pain at his battered love.

The bandages around his chest suggested several broken ribs, along with two broken arms and a broken right leg. His other ankle looked sprained, and white bandages covered the left half of his beautiful face. He was bruised painfully, and had several large scratches or scars all over, that Alfeegi could see. Only his bottom half was covered with blankets, from when the doctor had checked him, and the top half only donning a comfortable shirt.

Alfeegi's bottom lip quivered slightly, then more so as he tried to hold in hot tears. But they sprang forth, flowing sadly down his thin cheeks to splash on his shirt or clenched fists. He let out a sort of strangled sob, before burying his head in his hands and bending over so the back of his hands touched his knee's.

The long part of his aquamarine hair flowed like a small river as it fell over his shoulder slowly, strand by silky strand. His back rose as he took large, gulps of air, trying to get himself back under control.

But sorrowful tears wouldn't stop, because he knew that it was all his fault. Ruwalk had never wanted to go in the vault in the first place, but Alfeegi had guilted him into it, and now he was...

Alfeegi sniffed repeatedly and chewed on his bottom lip. The palms of his hands were wet with pain- filled tears that flowed out of clenched copper eyes. His chest hurt from his broken ribs, but from his heart as well, which was throbbing painfully as his emotions flowed and cried sadly inside of him.

He just wanted Ruwalk to be happy, smiling at him again. Distracting him from work and trying to make him do intimate things with him. He had always been like that. Alfeegi remembered one time...

_ Memory _

_Alfeegi scowled in frustration as he looked over the sloppy report from Kai-Stern. It was random, didn't make sense, and had _doodle's _on for crying out loud! The White Dragon Officer glared ineffectively at the paper, as if trying to fix it just by staring evilly at it. _

_It wasn't working..._

_ A long hand tugged at the short ends of his hair out of irritation as he looked the report over the umpteenth time, trying to makes heads or tails, or both preferably, of the paper. Finally he growled, balled it up, and threw it at the door. _

_ However, a certain brown-haired officer poked his head through the door at just the right moment for the paper ball to make contact with his head. _

_ "Hey!" he yelled good- naturedly, a smile playing on his lips. Alfeegi just glared at him a moment before turning back to his work. _

_ The glare went unnoticed, of course, by Ruwalk, who continued to talk, "This is neat, 'Feegi. You're always in the office, but now you're in your room! .....Why?"_

_Glaring again at the childish officer, Alfeegi snorted, "So I can have some peace and quiet!"_

_ Ruwalk blinked at him a moment, looked up at the ceiling, then back at him, "Well I was looking for you," he stated out of the blue. _

_"Well here I am," Alfeegi replied sourly._

_ "So I see," the other giggled, still leaning against the oak door and playing with the door handle. "I think Rune's looking for you..."_

_"Why?"_

_"He said... well, something about Rath not being here."_

_ A loud bang sounded as Alfeegi's head met the desk, making several object on the desk lift up, momentarily free of gravity, before falling again with a clatter._

_"WELL WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!" he yelled, standing up with several anger marks decorating his head._

_ Ruwalk cowered behind the door, so only his face and the fingers that clutched the door were showing, "Because you looked busy!"_

_"I AM busy, but Rath just HAS to run off anyways, DOESN'T HE?!"_

_"Calm down!" Ruwalk squeaked, throughly scared with how angry the other was becoming._

_"Did he even leave a damn note this time?!"_

_"I don't think so..."_

_ "AUGH!! FOR THE LOVE OF-!!" he growled loudly, stepping to the side of the desk to get out, only to have his legs collapse under him. He grunted and caught himself on the edge of the desk, making everything on it shake again._

_ "'Feegi?" Ruwalk asked in concern, moving to kneel in front of the still- glaring officer. He put a hand to the scowling officer's forehead, only to draw it back quickly, "You're burning up!" he said accusingly. _

_Alfeegi frowned and forced his arms to pull himself up right. Leaning heavily on the desk, he scowled darkly, "Am not!"_

_"Are to! You're running a really high fever! You've probably worked yourself sick!"_

_"I am NOT sick!!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_ "DAMMIT Ruwalk!!!!" Alfeegi yelled angrily, trying to shove past Ruwalk, but fainting in the process. The Yellow Dragon Officer gasped and caught the other quickly, but ended up dropping to the ground under the sudden weight, sitting on his butt heavily._

_ Ruwalk sighed, looking at the flushed face of his love, who was resting on his lap at the moment. His aquamarine hair was disheveled across his face, which was warm from the fever he had come under. Ruwalk stroked random strands out of his face lovingly, thinking that he was under so much stress, it was amazing that he hadn't fallen sick earlier. Rath disappearing was just the final straw._

_ His long hand stroked the side of the relaxed face slowly, trailing to dance fleetingly along his jaw. "I can't believe this innocent face is the same that was yelling and glaring at me a few moments ago," he said aloud to no one in particular._

_ Ruwalk wondered how long it had been since Alfeegi had slept... There was a flash flood in Luwa a couple of days ago, so the castle was busy handling all the residents and damage there, and all the paperwork that came with it. Rath kept disappearing constantly, and there was news of a faerie that could carry Water. Then, Kai-Stern had come back and Alfeegi found out how much Ruwalk had given him this time. Alfeegi was furious, and had to go through and rewrite all the reports that had the wrong money amount on them. _

_ Ruwalk smiled sadly as he continued to stroke the thin face, feeling guilty for making Alfeegi's job harder and more stressful. '_The workaholic must not've slept for over a week...'_ he thought to himself. Sighing, he scooped the sleeping form in his arms and carried him to his bed, where he took off his shoes and extra clothing, so he was only in loose pants and a shirt, and tucked him under the fluffy covers. He smiled softly as Alfeegi subconsciously snuggled under the covers, then left the room to make his love some tea before he awoke._

_ Sleep-filled crystalline copper eyes slid open slowly, blinking a few times to stir his mind up from its peaceful slumber. As they regained focus, Alfeegi was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Ruwalk, who was leaning back precariously in the chair with a book on his chest and his feet propped up on the edge of the bed. _

_ Alfeegi blinked again and smiled warmly, lazily, at the heart-warming sight, before sitting up slowly. He yawned widely and stretched his arms high above his head, feeling extremely good, but slightly feverish. _

_ With a start, Alfeegi realized that he had fainted after... yelling at Ruwalk. He flinched guiltily as he remembered yelling quite a few awful things at him, but he had been under so much stress..._

_ He shook his head; it was no excuse. He had yelled at Ruwalk, and now he had to fix it. He looked out at the window, discovering it was well into the night by how high the moon was. He didn't really want to disturb his love, but he didn't want him to spend the whole night in the wooden chair. _

_ Finding his own body really heavy, Alfeegi opted to just sit there and tug on Ruwalk's socked foot to try to wake him. After a few moments, Ruwalk groaned slightly and blinked, before trying to jump up, but succeeded only in tipping the chair over backwards._

_ "Auugh!" he shouted as the chair tipped, making Alfeegi wince visibly as the chair crashed to the ground. Silence followed for a moment before Ruwalk jumped back up, grinning at Alfeegi._

_ "Good! You're awake! Lookit!" he gestured to the bedside table, where a crock pot full of a light brown liquid sat steaming, "Cernozura told me to use that so you could drink it warm, and I wouldn't have to go all the way down to the kitchens."_

_He looked so proud, Alfeegi couldn't help but smile kindly at him, "What're you doing here, Ruwalk?" _

_ "Hm..." he scratched his cheek a moment, looking up as if he forgot, "Well, you fainted, so I put you in bed and went to get you some tea, then Cernozua gave me the crock pot, then I tried to-" he suddenly bent over and plucked the brown book off the floor where it had fallen, "...Read! But this thing is soo boring," he rolled his eyes and tossed it behind him carelessly._

_Alfeegi chuckled and smiled helplessly at him, "I meant why are you here? I... yelled at you."_

_ Ruwalk's brown eyes curved into a smile, "Hm... yeah I guess, but I forgive you. Besides, you were under a lot of stress, which was my fault for the most part anyways, heh. Sorry about that, by the way."_

_ Alfeegi smiled warmly and held his arms out childishly for a hug, which Ruwalk grinned in return and gave it to him. The White Officer hugged the other tightly, "I love you... so much, Ru," he whispered in his pointed ear._

_Ruwalk squeezed him back, "I love you too, 'Feegi."_

_"I really am sorry though. I shouldn't have let myself stress so much." _

_ Ruwalk released him and looked into copper eyes lovingly, "Yeah, but you wouldn't be the Alfeegi I love if you didn't!" Alfeegi blushed, but Ruwalk kept going, "You take care of everyone and everything in the castle. If you left... Lord, this place would probably be ruined within the month," he chuckled, and brought his hand to stroke Alfeegi's face lovingly, "You make sure everything is in place and in order so people can live easier, and you care about everyone in the castle, even Rath, whether you like to admit it or not, heh. And when you get under that much stress, it just reminds me of how hard you work for everyone, even if you do tend to yell a lot."_

_ Alfeegi smiled warmly and leaned into the touch, "You're important too," he muttered, "You make sure I don't go over the edge and you're always there to make me happy. You're always cheering everyone in the castle up, and making sure none of us kill each other when we're really angry, heh," Alfeegi looked directly into warm brown eyes, "You're always so forgiving, and willing to give someone a second chance. Like me, when I swore at you, and even Rath..."_

_ Ruwalk grinned with half his mouth and shrugged, "It's hard not to forgive someone so adorable. I'm talking about the both of you," he winked, "But Rath is adorable in a kid way. You... I just want to gobble you up," he murmured, leaning in closer to the blushing secretary._

_ Alfeegi let Ruwalk kiss him. How could he not? Ruwalk's lips were always warm and soft, and seemed to radiate with contagious joy_. _Alfeegi kissed back eagerly, wanting to make sure that the other knew how sorry he was. Crystalline copper eyes slid shut as warm brown ones did, savoring the loving moment between the two. The aquamarine haired officer brought his arms up and rested them lightly on the larger officer's shoulders, fingering the red tipped tresses lovingly. Ruwalk cupped his chin with a thin hand, stroking the others warm cheek with his thumb slowly as he deepened the kiss, savoring the cool flavor Alfeegi always tasted like. _

_ Tentavley, he slid his tongue out and licked the others lips softly, not wanted to startle him too much. Alfeegi gasped anyway, and Ruwalk took advantage of the opportunity and shoved the red muscle in the others warm mouth. The White Officer moaned deeply as Ruwalk's tongue coaxed his to come play. And play it did. _

_ Battling for dominance was easy, because Alfeegi was often willing enough to let Ruwalk kiss him to his hearts content. Today was no different._

_ After awhile, they both pulled away, flushed and panting. Alfeegi grinned lazily and leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of Ruwalk's neck. The other ran his fingers through short, aquamarine strands lovingly, trying to regain his breath and licking his lips occasionally, trying to get all the taste of Alfeegi as he could. _

_ "Y'know.." he said slowly, "I was going to give you a massage to relax you, but you seem pretty loose to me know," he grinned as Alfeegi's shoulders slumped in disappointment, "But I'll treat you anyways."_

_Crystalline copper looked up at him, "You're so wonderful to me, Ru," he smiled, hugging the other again._

_"It's the least I can do, since you love me so much, ne?"_

End memory

Blank copper eyes stared unblinking at his twin, long hands dully. The bandaged one was throbbing slightly in pain, but it went unnoticed as he continued to stare, lost in the sweet words and loving gestures that his memory served. Flashes of past experiences, mistakes and gains, danced on the cold, icy pavement that was his mind, not all of them orderly or coherent. They came as if to console him while his love lay injured because of him. Yet they were bittersweet; tanged sour with guilt over the incident that he believed had been his fault.

It's natural human instinct to either deny or heavily take blame when its bestowed on them, and Alfeegi did the latter. It was the only thing he could do while the only one who offered him comfort and made him smile lay in his unconscious, battered state.

_At least he's alive... At least he's alive..._ Alfeegi's mind chanted repeatedly, mechanically, at him, willing him not to cry again. It was hard though... All the White Dragon Officer wanted more than the world at this moment was to see Ruwalk's happy, smiling face again; Telling him that it would be alright instead of some voice in the back of his deadened mind...

Over a week later, Alfeegi was still sitting in the chair. The doctor had told him it was alright for him to move around, but all he wanted to do was stay by Ruwalk's side until the other awoke. The moon often beamed down at his sleeping form as it rested against the Yellow Officer's bed, as if promising a better day tomorrow. Then the sun would rise and warm the earth lovingly, caressing it with its radiant beams of light that gave life, but would not wake the sleeping officer from his slumber.

Alfeegi hardly ever left the room, only doing so to walk around a little or go to the bathroom. He ate all his meals beside Ruwalk, and made sure the other officer would be comfortable when he awoke.

Then, on the tenth day, the sun rose and stirred Alfeegi from his sleep. He checked Ruwalk a moment, before getting up and heading out the door to clear his head as the dawn graced the land with light pinks and purple's.

The morning air was crisp and clear, a slight breeze presenting itself as it moved through the gardens of the Dragon Castle. Early morning rays bounced and played light off the morning dew, perched on grass blades and tree leaves. The sky was a beautifully colored collage of purple, pink, and the lightest blue as the sun chased away the night, and presented warmth and light instead of darkness.

Alfeegi sighed as he stared at the horizon, watching the citrus kissed sun peek its head shyly over the edge of the earth. Crystalline copper eyes saddened as he wished Ruwalk was standing by his side, watching the beautiful sunrise with him.

At that thought, he turned back around and headed inside. Cool stone corridors, decorated with torches or works of art, contrasted the clear dawn as he moved through them. The bottom of his boots _click clacked_ against the ground as he moved past familiar rooms and halls, but ignoring them and going straight for the Yellow Dragon Officer's room.

Alfeegi turned the cool, metal handle of the door and peeked his head in out of habit, only to see Ruwalk stirring!

Sudden excitement had him running over the others bed, watching anxiously as the brown-haired officer continued to awake. Finally, warm brown eyes slid open, blinked a few times, then faced Alfeegi.

The aquamarine haired officer felt tears prick his eyes as happiness captured and wrapped him in her warm embrace. He bent over and hugged Ruwalk's shoulders lightly, mindful of his injuries, as the other sat up.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Ru!" he said, using his affection nickname for the other. Ruwalk didn't return the gesture, but continued to fully awaken his mind. He looked about the room, then at the smaller officer was hugging him.

"Uh, who are you?"

* * *

**Kage: **-cackle- I'm soo evil!! XD!!! -dodges random things that are being thrown at her- Review and I'll give you another chapter!! XP Thanks to all those that DID review!!

**Ake Bunny-** Lol, DRAMA!! That's fun, lol.

**Minea-** I can and I will! Or.. I did... . Whatever... I'm confused....

**Suzumi-** Will do, will do!

**Naz-** -cackles- You get he did! Lmao! Sorry if it was to intense for you, teehee. There's nothing like that for quite a bit, so you're safe, lol. And your cliffies ARE evil!!! -twitch- Enjoy this one, -cackle-


	5. Lost

**Kage: PLEASE NOTE!! ** This ain't your run-of-the-mill-guy-loses-memory-then-gets-it-back story, k? Just read this chapter, and you'll see what I mean. **Just give me a chance!!! ** -sobs- Lol, kidding. Lots angsty stuff to come... poor 'Feegi...

-sighs- I didn't want to do this... but I'm serious when I say that no reviews means no chapter. Why should I spend my time writing this when I don't even know if anyone's reading it?? If I don't get as many reviews as I want next time, I seriously won't post another chapter, capiche? ((Don't worry, it's nothing high. I'm not totally evil.))

**WARNINGS:****shonen-ai, **slight **YAOI**, **_A PLOT!!!!_**Tell me how proud you are of me in a **review, **ne? **Another warning:** There's hints of **RathxRunexThatz** in this chapter, just because I love the tripling!! ((What? Well, it ain't a pairing! P)) **Beware** of angst as well, lol.

**Disclaimer:** Duh, not mine! -.n

Now that the unpleasant stuff is out of the way, here's the story. **Thanks are at the bottom!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Lost**

"I'm so glad you're awake, Ru!" he said, using his affection nickname for the other. Ruwalk didn't return the gesture, but continued to fully awaken his mind. He looked about the room, then at the smaller officer that was hugging him.

"Uh, who are you?"

Alfeegi leapt back as if bitten, staring with wide copper eyes at his love. Ruwalk continued to stare at him and around the room in confusion, a strange expression on his face. A small, disbelieving smile played on Alfeegi's lips as he slowly shook his head.

"It's... m-me, Ru," he spoke slowly, watching every movement the other made with wide eyes.

The other looked at him again with something akin to disgust, "I don't... know who you are..."

Alfeegi shook his head again, "Ye-es you do..." his small smile vanished as Ruwalk continued to stare at him blankly, "I-it's it's i-it's..." he stuttered, trying to form the words that were resonating in his mind, "It's... it's Alfeegi, Ruwalk... 'Feegi...? You... have to... remember Ruwalk..."

"Well I _don't_!" the brown- haired secretary said, a frown playing on his beautiful face.

Alfeegi's wavering eyes blinked rapidly; Ruwalk... angry...? He swallowed thickly and shook his head yet again, "Yes... you do... i-it's me, Ru... it's... it's... 'F-Feegi..."

Once- warm brown eyes flashed, taking Alfeegi back slightly, but Lykouleon walked in at that moment.

"Ruwalk!!" the blond lord exclaimed happily, but wide grin faded as he saw Alfeegi, still shaking his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of Ruwalk. As if in a trance, the aquamarine- haired secretary moved slowly across and out of the room.

"Ruwalk?" Lykouleon questioned, turning confused green eyes in said dragons direction.

The other scowled, the expression so bizarre on _Ruwalk_, Lykouleon actually gasped. "Would you quit?" he asked shortly.

"Ruwalk? What's wrong?" the Dragon Lord asked, advancing slowly towards the bed, almost afraid.

Cold brown eyes stared at him, challenging him, "You tell me."

"W-what? Did you...?" a sudden thought hit him, "You don't... Do you have any... memories?"

Ruwalk looked confused for a moment, his eyes slowly roaming around for a minute, before returning to green ones, "No..."

Lykouleon swallowed, "Nothing... at all?"

The other huffed in frustration, another unfamiliar gesture from the Yellow Dragon Officer, "I said 'no' didn't I?"

Suddenly, the Lord couldn't breathe. He muttered a small apology before stumbling out of the room, only to run into Kai-Stern a little ways down the hall.

"Lykouleon?" the white-haired officer asked in concern as his Lord gripped both his shoulders tightly and hung his head so it was just barely touching his shoulder.

The other drew a shaky breath, "Ru- Ruwalk's... g... gone..."

"...What?!"

"His... m-memory... it's gone..."

Kai-Stern instantly wrapped a supporting arm around his Lord, sympathizing with the shaken and sad dragon.

It wasn't everyday... someone lost their best friend.

_It's not true... It's not true... It's not true..._ Alfeegi kept telling himself in his mind, over and over again. It couldn't be true... Ruwalk was everything to him! It couldn't be true!!

He refused to believe it. Alfeegi walked numbly to his office, sat down on the plush red chair, and started to work his long overdue papers. His hand wrote mechanically across white paper, his mind completely blank, not focused on anything. He continued to write, not really taking in anything, not really thinking, just writing... paper after paper.

Outside, pink tinted dawn gave way to noon, golden and beautiful as the sun rose high in the sky. As it set, the sky darkened, and candles slowly came to life in the castle, lit by their respective owners. The clear, full moon now took its place in the sky, and white stars glittered across the sky, winking merrily down upon the world. Through all this, Alfeegi continued to numbly write, unaware of his surroundings.

Then, there weren't anymore papers. Blank, copper eyes stared dully at the brown desktop, before shifting towards the large pile of filled-out papers and documents. Slowly, a single thought came into his mind. That there weren't anymore papers. That now he had nothing to do. He had nothing to distract him...

"Done?" a voice behind him asked softly. Alfeegi didn't jump, didn't blink, didn't say anything. Slowly he turned his chair, only to find Kai-Stern gazing at him with saddened yellow eyes, shielded slightly by round glasses.

Alfeegi swallowed, but didn't answer. He adverted his gaze and finally, nodded ever-so-slightly.

"Alfeegi... I..." but the Blue Officer didn't know what to say. What could he say? "Are you... alright?" he settled for asking finally, slowly.

The other didn't answer. He blinked, stood up, and walked slowly out of the room, with Kai-Stern looking at his retreating back sadly. He softly sighed, accidentally blowing out the single, pitiful flame that sat on the White Officer's desk. The albino sat in the dark office, drawing the barest hint of comfort from the moon's pale light as it shone down upon his thin frame.

_Morning, _Alfeegi's brain told him automatically. Copper eyes blinked, breaking his solid stare on his hands, which were folded in his lap. His door opened slowly, no knock, and the officer from last night poked his head in hesitantly.

Lemon yellow eyes gazed at the numb officer, sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet dangling an inch off the ground. His hands were loosely folded in his lap, the long part of his aquamarine hair flowing over his hunched- over shoulders, which were clothed in the same clothes as yesterday.

Kai-Stern blinked, and moved hesitantly into the room, "Alfeegi?" he took a deep breath and sat down on the still- made bed next to him, trying to meet copper eyes, but to no avail, "My report is on your desk," he said quietly, after a few minutes of silence passed.

Alfeegi blinked, got up, and left the room without a word. Kai-Stern blinked rapidly for a moment as his eyes darted around the room, holding back sad tears. He didn't want Alfeegi to feel like he had to do work around the castle, but right now... it seemed like that was all the other officer had. He sighed after awhile, and moved out of the room as well.

"Kai-Stern?"

He turned around, "Rath," he muttered, addressing the Fire Knight softly.

The crimson-haired Knight looked, puzzled, at the other, "What's the matter?"

"Where are Rune and Thatz?" he carefully avoided the question, but Rath noticed of course.

Similarly- crimson eyes peered at him, "Around. What is the matter?" he asked again, this time more firmly.

Kai-Stern sighed shakily, a thin hand finding his forehead and rubbing it roughly, "Nothing, I- I just..." tears sprang unbidden, pricking his eyes, begging to be released, "I just... miss... R- Ruwalk..."

Saddened tears flowed.

"Hey!!" grinned a merry Thatz as he stepped into Ruwalk's room. The doctor had briefed him shortly on what happened, so Thatz figured Ruwalk needed cheering up, since he was bed- ridden. He expected Ruwalk to smile cheerily at him, ask how the mission was, and even maybe ask what he stole if Alfeegi wasn't around. They were a lot alike, along with Kai-Stern as well. They all liked the castle, but also like finding ways out of it. Finding ways to infuriate Alfeegi, just because it was funny to see someone else get yelled at by the strict officer.

He _didn't_ expect usually warm brown eyes to glance over at him sharply, followed by a cold, "What?"

Thatz paused, blinking, "You... alright?"

"Thatz!" the Earth Knight heard suddenly, then was pulled out of the room by a wide- eyed Rath.

"Rath?" he asked in concern as wet crimson eyes looked up at him.

"Thatz? Rath?" Rune joined the picture, also looking disheartened.

Green eyes darted from each of his Knights, "What's... going on guys?" he asked slowly, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Ruwalk's... memory?" Thatz asked softly, looking slightly hurt and confused as Rune blinked rapidly and nodded. They were now sitting outside, on one of the many stone benches in the flourishing garden. Well, to be specific, Rune was sitting on the bench with Thatz kneeling on the ground to the side of him, his elbow resting a hairs- width away from the elf's thigh. Rath was sitting on the ground on the other side of the bench, resting his head on his arms, which were crossed in front of him, looking up at Rune with shining, crimson eyes. Morning light danced and reflected off dewdrops as they sat on colorful flower petals and blades of grass, but it went unnoticed by the three Dragon Knights.

Rune nodded and blinked, his eyes looking like the clearest lake as they swam with unshed tears, "I heard it from Dr. Avis. He... may never get his memory back," the elf sighed shakily, "I saw Alfeegi... but he..." he bit his lip, looking down at his legs, unable to continue.

Thatz lowered green eyes, feeling terrible sympathy for the Dragon Officers, who had known Ruwalk for forever, but especially Alfeegi. They never openly admitted it, but everyone knew he and Ruwalk were deeply in love. It was quite obvious, after all.

Then Lykouleon... he and Ruwalk had been best friends since the beginning. The same went for Kai-Stern, who held a special bond with Ruwalk, as well as Thatz, since the trio had such a great time finding ways to sneak out of the castle, sometimes even with the Lord. Tetheus as well, though he'd never openly admit it. Ruwalk had become a large part of everyone's life, even those who hadn't been here long at all.

"Does everyone know?" Thatz asked quietly, thinking of a certain hybrid and two fortune tellers.

Rath shook his head, "I don't think so. I haven't seen Cesia since I got back. I think she's avoiding me..."

_I think she's angry at us because she loved you, and we kind of... stole you I guess..._ Thatz thought to himself as he sweatdropped, but chose_ not_ to say anything. The Earth Dragon Knight sighed deeply, sadly, and moved to rest his head on Rune's lap.

The elf ran his fingers through the others short green locks automatically, paying more attention to the overly-sad Rath.

"Rath?" the blond questioned, causing crimson eyes to look up at him.

"I'm worried about Kai-Stern I guess. He looked... really sad..." he muttered.

Rune blinked, thinking that Rath was probably a lot sadder than he let on. After all, Rath used to be the demon who had almost killed Ruwalk... they had to have some sort of deep understanding towards each other. Not to mention that Kai-Stern was practically his father, and seeing someone that close to you be depressed could be... painful.

The elf sighed, thinking about how much the loss of one memory could cause so much grief. He briefly wondered how his absence affected the Faerie Forest. Then again, his twin sister, Tintlett, had most likely taken care of everything and beyond in his place. She always had been very... resilient...

Rath sighed and climbed up on the bench to sit crossed- legged next to Rune, leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"So..." Thatz asked slowly, "Ruwalk will be this way for a long time?"

Rune nodded sadly, "Perhaps forever. The doctor said this could very well be permanent."

"I wonder why he's acting so different though..." Thatz muttered, frowning to himself in deep thought.

"What else did you expect?" asked a new voice.

"Kai-Stern..."

The Blue Dragon Officer sat down on the other end of the bench, lemon yellow eyes looking at the Knights, "It's a person's memories, their past experiences that make them who they are. Something in Ruwalk's past motivates him to always smile, and be happy around others. Without those memories... all he has is bitterness."

"But Alfeegi..." Rune trailed off.

Kai-Stern gave a half- shrug, "He may be most affected by this..."

"I've seen him working though..." Thatz muttered.

The other nodded, "I don't think he's fully realized that Ruwalk... won't be coming back to him," Kai-Stern sighed deeply, "Once he does realize it..."

A bird twittered and flew off its perch on a nearby tree, fluttering it white wings to gain acceptance to fly in the deep blue sky.

"...And that's about it," Dr. Avis said, just finishing telling Ruwalk who he was and what had happened.

Brown eyes looked thoughtfully out the window, "So I may never get my memory back?"

"It... is highly unlikely..."

Ruwalk didn't reply.

"Sir," the doctor started slowly, "May I suggest you go and see Alfeegi? The one with the aquamarine hair? He seems very hurt by this."

Brown eyes were rolled, "I don't really want to talk to him right now."

"But sir-"

"But nothing!" Ruwalk snapped, his head jerking around to glare at the startled doctor, "I don't want to talk to him, alright?! The guy practically strangles me when I first wake up-"

"He didn't know you had-"

"Well he knows now! He may as well just back off since I don't love him!"

"But-"

"What?! How can you expect me to love someone I don't know?" suddenly Ruwalk wasn't talking to the doctor anymore.

Dr. Avis whirled around to find a wide- eyed Alfeegi, standing at the door. Copper eyes wavered, looking shocked and sad at the Dragon who was once Ruwalk, who was staring at him coldly. Suddenly the White Secretary turned and fled, Dr. Avis looking after him sympathetically.

The oak door was slammed as Alfeegi ran into his room, breathing heavily and shaking his head slightly in disbelief. Grief suddenly grabbed a hold of him, choking him, smothering him in grief and pain. His knees gave way, and Alfeegi slid slowly to the ground in a saddened heap. Hugging his knee's close, he started to sob brokenly into them, feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

Hot tears stung his eyes and flowed down his thin cheeks. Alfeegi let them flow, unable to stop their sorrowful descent. Wracking sobs tore their way through his body, his back heaving and his breath coming out in short gasps.

A knock sounded behind him, but Alfeegi didn't stop crying, nor got up to answer it. He ignored the person out there, choosing instead to drown in bittersweet memories of times he and Ruwalk spent together. It was all he had now...

Outside his bedroom door, Tetheus sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool wood, a tightening sensation filling his chest as he listened to his fellow officer cry. He blinked a moment before standing up and moving off, feeling for the first time in a long while, that he could not do a single thing to help his broken friend.

* * *

**Kage:** Aww... -sniffs- Poor 'Feegi! And things only get worse for him, lol. I'm so evil Gawd, I had such a hard time finding all these adjectives for 'sad'!! There's not that many, --;; Oh yeah, Kai-Stern and Rath **are just friends**. They share the father- son thing because I don't particularly like that pairing. Don't like it? Tough cookies, X3

**DragonessFei-** Yes! Sic Gil on me! -clings to Gil- Mine!! XD

**Suzumi-** Hi again! Yes, please continue to read and review! Please...?

**Minea-** Glad you liked the memory, because there are going to be more!! Well, I did say this was going to be a fluffy story, even though its a bit angsty right now, lol.

Thanks for reviewing you guys!! 33

**REVIEW!!!!! ((or ELSE))**

**((I'm not kidding about the 'or else' part either))**


	6. Comfort

**Kage:** swoons I can't believe how many reviews I got! This is my most popular story! I am so so so so so so sorry I didn't update sooner! But, I got my laptop for xmas ((XD!)) then my dad practically wiped the old computers' entire memory, including this chapter, which I almost had finished! I tried to get it back, but I can't figure it out, so I have to type a whole new chapter out... sigh

Well, thank you all so so much for reviewing! I'm determined to make this chapter extra-good as a thanks, nn. I also made it a bit longer than usual, so you'd better enjoy, teehee.

**Please Note:** When I put Author's Notes up here, PLEASE READ THEM! Some of the questions I get in reviews have already been answered in these notes or in the warning.

**WARNINGS**: **shonen-ai**, slight **YAOI,** **hints of** RathxRunexThatz just because I love the tripling! ((What? Well, it ain't a pairing! P)) Beware of angst as well, lol.

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, would I really be writing this crap?

**Thanks are at the bottom! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Comfort**

_Alfeegi sighed and flipped another yellowed page in his thin book, raising his eyebrow as the main character did something particularly perturbing and not quite... what was the word? _

_The Dragon Officer leaned back into his large pillow, bathing in the comfortable warmth his large bed provided for him. Clad in a white button- up shirt and comfy black pants under the large covers, he was trying to read himself to sleep, but it wasn't working. He had plucked the book off the shelf randomly, noting it as one he had started a long time ago, but had never finished._

_Suddenly it became apparent to the aquamarine- haired officer as to _why _it had never been finished. Bordering good and bad, Alfeegi's mind struggled to decide whether to put it down or not. It might be considered a good book with a few quirks, but then it might also be considered a bad one with some good spots._

_It was... frustrating, he finally decided, but continued to read anyways. The plot was boring enough to want to throw it down, but interesting enough so any innocent reader would want to know what happened to the characters. _

_Genius or stupidity? That was the question..._

_Alfeegi sighed again and snuggled deeper under his covers, wanting nothing more than to flip onto his side and drift into sleep, but he knew he could not. It had been almost two weeks since he and Ruwalk confessed their feelings towards each other, but the White Dragon Officer was quite young in the romantic area of his life, so had requested to take things slow._

_Thus, there was no action to speak of between the two... yet._

_However, every time it got a chance, Alfeegi's mind would drift into sweet thoughts about the one he loved, and the officer would get such a rush it would make it impossible to sleep. _

_He couldn't help it... His heart seemed to swell with every adoring thought considering the other. His mind would whirl at the mere mention of Ruwalk's name. Trying to fall asleep with the childish officer on the mind was impossible, and so, Alfeegi read._

_A sudden knock sounded on the large oak doors of the aquamarine- haired officers room. Said dragon blinked, looking at the door uncertainly. Who would be up at this hour? Before he could get up and make himself presentable, the doors creaked open and a familiar brown- haired officer with red tips poked his head in with a grin._

"_Ruwalk!" the other whispered loudly in surprise._

"_Hi!"_

"_What're you doing here?" Damn the heat rising to his cheeks!_

"_I wanted to see you!"_

"_...Ruwalk?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It's the middle of the night."_

"_So?"_

"_So, so... um..."_

"_...People are normally asleep at this hour, right?"_

"_Right!"_

"_So?"_

"_So... ah, damn..."_

"_I win!"_

"_...Why are we whispering?"_

"_Because it's night! You said so yourself!"_

"_Oh..."_

_Giggle, "So whatcha doin'?"_

Trying to think of a legitimate excuse for you to leave without me seeming like I don't want you to... _"Reading,.."_

"_Sounds boring."_

It is. _"It's alright."_

_Nod, nod. "...So can I come in?"_

"_Uh..."_

_Without waiting for the other to answer, Ruwalk bounded into the room happily after shutting the door and landed with a small _thump_ on the large bed. He crawled over to the comfortable dragon so he was right beside the other._

_Leaning so he was dangerously closer to Alfeegi's face, he grinned widely, "Hi."_

"_U-uh umm...H-h-hi..." the aquamarine-haired officer stuttered, blushing wildly. He tried to get a coherent thought in, but all the muscles in his body were screaming at him to close the distance between him and his love._

_The brunette officer smiled even more and kissed the corner of Alfeegi's mouth, causing said dragons face to deepen to a tomato- red color. Giggling softly, the Yellow Officer crawled under the covers and laid his head against the others arm, eyes roaming over the yellowed pages of his book._

"_So, what're you readin'?"_

_Alfeegi shut his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath before answering, "_Lost Hope._"_

_The other dragon made a face, "Why?"_

"_Why... what?"_

"_Why are you reading a depressing book?"_

"_It's not... ok, well, it is a bit depressing. I started reading it awhile ago, and thought I'd finish it."_

"_Is it any good?"_

"_Well... it's hard to decide..."_

_The brunette huffed, "I don't think you should read it."_

"_Why?"_

"_What if the end is really sad?"_

"_What if it is?"_

"_Then you'll feel sad, right?"_

"_If the author portrays it vividly enough, then... probably."_

"_Why would you want to feel sad?"_

"_Uh..."_

"_You should read happier books that make you feel good at the end. Not angst_y _depressing books like that."_

"'_Angsty' is not a word, Ruwalk."_

"_I don't care," he announced, snatching the book out of the White Officers hands and flinging it across the room. There was the wild fluttering of pages before the old book landed with a crash against the far wall, then the floor._

"_Ruwalk!"_

"_What?" the other huffed. "It's a depressing book and you should read other things. Plus, it was bad, you said so yourself."_

"_I said I couldn't decided if it was good or not!" he sighed in exasperation as he scrambled out of bed to retrieve the fallen book, "And even if it was, you didn't have to throw it! What if it hit a vase or something valuable?" he trailed off as he picked up the book and inspected the damage. It had landed on it's front, so it was fine, but he had lost his place now. _

_Alfeegi sighed in relief. Despite it being not a very good book, it was still his, and he liked to take care of his possessions._

_The White Officer suddenly let out a surprised squeak as he felt two thin arms wrap around his waist warmly. "Sorry," murmured a voice behind him, sounding slightly guilty. _

_Alfeegi felt as if his face had caught fire, he was blushing so wildly, "Don't worry about it," he managed to get out in a steady breath._

"_Mmm..." the other sighed audibly_, _brushing his lips softly against the area between Alfeegi's neck and shoulder, making the other shiver in pleasure. _

_Suddenly, Ruwalk drew back, grabbing the aquamarine-haired officers elbow and dragging him backwards, "Let's go back to bed." Alfeegi blushed at his own dirty thoughts that aroused from the statement._

_The White Officer set the book down on the table next to his bed and clicked off the lamp, relying on the moonlight that shone through his window for light to see by. He crawled back into his warm bed after Ruwalk, and flipped over automatically. He had always slept on his left side, so the fact that his back was to his love only registered after said officer pouted loudly._

"_You're still mad, aren't you?" he accused._

"_What? No," Alfeegi sighed, realizing what he had done and flipping over so he was on his back, "Sorry, I just usually sleep on my left side. It was just a habit. I'm not mad, honest."_

_Ruwalk's pout melted into a warm smile, "Ok, just making sure. You can sleep on your side, I don't care."_

"_Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm ignoring you. It's just hard for my to sleep on my right side."_

"_Yeah, watch," the brunette scooted closer, nudging the other so he was back on his side, before wrapping his arms back around his waist. "This way we both get what we want."_

_Alfeegi blushed again, and thanked the darkness for concealing it._

"_Why?" the other suddenly asked._

"_Why... what?"_

"_Why is hard for you to sleep on your right side?"_

"_...I broke my right arm once when I was little_, _and had to sleep on my left for about a month. After it healed, I went out and accidentally broke it again not a week later. Eventually it got to where I was just used to sleeping on my left side."_

"_Wow... you broke your arm again right after?"_

"_It was... an accident."_

"_You must've hated it."_

"_Why?"_

"_You write with your right hand right? You couldn't fill out any documents or anything for two months!"_

"_I wasn't doing paperwork my whole life!"_

_The Yellow Officer grinned goofily, "I know. I was just teasing," he giggled and hugged the other tighter, nuzzling his back lovingly._

_Alfeegi pouted a moment, before it melted into a content smile. He snuggled against the others warm chest, feeling very safe as the two drifted off to sleep, the moon their only witness._

_

* * *

_

Alfeegi slowly stirred and opened his dull copper eyes slowly. A dream about Ruwalk? Ruwalk... Tears sprang to his eyes as his mind was flooded with the events of the past days. He sniffed and rubbed red-rimmed eyes, trying hard to not cry.

He had cried himself to sleep last night, and still had his back to the door from his position on the floor. He got up slowly, his aching muscles screaming in protest, but he didn't care. The White Officer stumbled over the bed and sat down on the edge heavily with a sigh.

His eyes slowly traveled from his floor, up the table by his bed, and finally rested on _Lost Hope_, the book he had tried to read so many months ago. Almost a year wasn't it? Ruwalk had insisted on sleeping with him practically every night since that first night, and had not permitted Alfeegi to finish the old book. The few nights he wasn't sharing the bed, the aquamarine-haired officer hadn't had the heart to pick it up and start reading it again.

So, the old book had lay there, unmoving, since that first time.

Hot tears pricked Alfeegi's eyes again as the dream he had the previous night came back to mind. Actually, it was more like a memory. The White Officer shuddered at the ghost-like feeling of past arms wrapping around his waist for the first time. God, his heart felt like it was being squeezed. It was too tight, _too tight_!

Sighing miserably, Alfeegi got up, walked slowly over to the bedside table, picked up the book gingerly. Crystalline copper eyes studied the hand that had picked the book up, still bandaged. Images of that horrid earthquake in the vault filled his head, making his eyes widen slightly.

The panic.

The fear.

Ruwalk...

"_I love you, Alfeegi."_

Alfeegi shook his head, blocking those images and sounds out of his mind, and slowly made his way back to the wooden shelf that stood proud on the other side of his room.

_Knock, knock._ "Alfeegi?" a voice called out from behind the bedroom door, which the dragon ignored. Another knock, another questioning call, then an hesitant blonde head poked in the room with inquisitive blue eyes.

Rune watched curiously as the other dragged his feet to the huge bookshelf in his room, a tattered red book in his weak grasp. The former elf blinked and moved over to the other.

"Alfeegi..." he spoke softly, taking the book gently from said dragon, laying it on the shelf, then steering him back to sit on the bed. The dragon let Rune lead him away, though the corner of that tattered book stayed in the edge of his vision for a few moments.

Alfeegi found the former elf's presence immensely comforting, just from him being there. He didn't know what it was, but just being around Rune was calming his writhing heart and clearing his heavy mind. He found himself sitting on the edge of his bed again, the blonde's hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Rune, I-I..." tears welled up in his eyes again, but they weren't stinging or bitter this time. They were clear and, as he cried, Alfeegi felt more refreshed with each tear that fell. He felt as if the pain was being washed out of his soul and down his cheeks in clear rivulets.

The aquamarine-haired officer rubbed his eyes a little, but Rune took his hand, "It's better if you just let it all out," he told him gently. Alfeegi sniffed, and a fresh flood of tears flowed down his face.

* * *

The White Dragon Officer sighed against his pillow, finally finished. It felt as if he had been crying all day, but Rune had never left his side. 

Alfeegi had resorted to laying stomach-down on his bed, clutching his pillow and pouring out his wet sorrows in his soft, clean confines. Rune had sat beside him, rubbing his back and whispering reassurances to the heart-broken dragon.

Alfeegi turned his head so he could see the former elf out of the corner of his right eye. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice hoarse and strained from crying so much.

The blonde gave him a comforting smile, "I hope you're feeling better."

He nodded, "Actually yes. Much better, thank you." He blinked, then turned his head with another sigh and stared at the head of his bed. "It's... hard..."

Rune nodded, "Sometimes we lose the people we love."

Alfeegi blinked again. That's right. Rune would know better than anyone. He had to give up his entire lifestyle for the Dragon Lord, but in the end his twin sister, Tintlet, who was so close to him ended up sealed by Varawoo's power. He had lost his friends, sister... his entire world.

"How do you do it?" Alfeegi's raspy voice questioned.

Clear blue eyes saddened slightly, "You find ways, and eventually the pain dulls out. Usually you can find comfort with the ones that love you as well."

The White Dragon Officer wondered if the other was referring to Rath and Thatz. It was no secret that the three were together, but it wasn't an issue at the Dragon Castle, obviously. He sighed and flipped over onto his back, staring at the white ceiling blankly.

"Would you like me to get you some tea?" Rune asked.

Alfeegi looked over at the other, "Please?" His throat and head were killing him.

Eyes curved into a smile, the blonde nodded once, then got up gracefully, and exited the room with the same fluid motion.

The other dragon sighed and shifted his gaze to the window, only to discover it was dark out. Wow, he really had cried most of the day. Crystalline copper eyes dropped slightly.

"_You find ways, and eventually the pain dulls out. Usually you can find comfort with the ones that love you as well."_

Damn... he had hoped it would be easier than that...

* * *

**Kage: **Suspense! o0;;; Lol, just kidding. Hope you liked, and I'm really REALLY sorry this came out so late! Wouldn't you believe that I had 5 pages typed out of this, unsaved, when my computer crashed? I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER 3 TIMES! Ugh! I REALLY hope I don't have to do that for the next chapter; it was such a pain! 

Ahem, anyways... 8 pages on Word, hoped you liked, n.n I know it wasn't very fluffy or thrilling, but the next chapter will be cackles The plot thickens! I already have it all planned out!

Oh yeah, **THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ALFEEGI AND RUNE! **I just figured Rune to be the most comforting/thoughtful, so I gave him the task of making Alfeegi feel better, n.n

**Thanks to...**

**ShadowDown:** Cruel? Moi-puppy eyes- Psst, read the Author's Notes, okay? Lol, it's ThatzxRathxRune together, n.n

**Suzumi: **Suzumi-san! Glad to see you again! Ah, I'm called evil again... well, keep reading, I can't say it gets better for Alfeegi though... n.n

**Magi Valkyrie: **- meep- I've never moved anyone to tears before... Keep readingfor more tear-jerkers, XD

**yaoi-is-gay-13**-headdesk- I'm not that cruel, am I! Jeez, you're the third person!

**DragonessFei: **...Be nice to the author ya'll... lol. huggles Gil Yayy kitty! Don't worry, he cheers up for a bit.

**XloneWolfX: **- snickers- We'll see...

**Tinkeu: **0.0 More tears! Jeez, I hoped it was sad, but this is ridiculous! I can't have all my readers crying on me

**CrimsonRedWolf: **Well, you're not calling me cruel but... -scared- Lol, more angst ahoy!

**Dagger**: Can't promise that much fluff except for memories, sadly. ((For now!)) Oooh, really? I mean sshh I'll keep it a secret -wink-

**Nasa Ow/d Maxwell**: Aw jeez, again with the 'mean' thing! Honestly, I don't enjoy tormenting him! ((To an extent... D))

**minea** -shrugs- Hopefully Ru will behave better, ne?

**Lady Kilgorin** -blushes- Glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Naz: **...You're talking to the girl who spends every penny she ever gets on manga. You think I have enough for a thesaurus? Lol, well, I didn't update 'soon' but I hope you like it anyways!

**reviewer: **I can't promise you won't cry some more, lol. Hope you liked this chapter!

**reviewer: **Ohohohohoho! Like I would tell-wink-

**Getocat: **I pin red eyes on Tetheus, lol. -shrugs- My sources say his eyes are yellow, heh. I'm glad you like the pairing in this, and that you like it so far! You deserve a cookie just because you called it 'un-cliche'-hands over pile of cookies-

**Dragonlover: **Better keep reading to see if he DOES get his memories back -wink-

_**Don't forget to leave review okay! Luff you all!  
**_


	7. Strength

**Kage:** Hello, faithful one's! Well, the end of the 3rd quarter for our school came up, so EVERY F-ING TEACHER IN EXISTENCE DUMPED A PROJECT ON MY ASS! -fumes- But... now it's over, and I finally have some free time! -claps- Okay, enough with my babbling!

We're going ahead at full force with this chapter! I have yet to hit the main points of my plot! cackles Ohhh yes kiddie's! This is just the beginning! Lots of more angst and all that fun stuff for Alfeegi and Ruwalk, D

**WARNINGS**: **shonen-ai**, slight **YAOI,** **hints of** **Rath/Rune/Thatz** just because I love the tripling! ((What? Well, it ain't a pairing! XP)) there also may be hints of **Kai-Stern/Tetheus **Beware of **angst** as well, lol.

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, would I really be writing this crap?

**As an apology for my extreme lateness, I present you with a 10 page chapter! -bows-**

**Thanks are at the bottom! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Strength**

"_Alfeegi..." a soft, quiet voice whispered through the darkness._

"_Mm?" he muttered, feeling so deliciously warm. Why was he so warm? He felt like he was being embraced by the softest kind of light... and he loved it. _

"_Alfeegi..."_

"_I'm here," he replied just as softly. If he spoke loudly, he'd break the silence, he just knew it. _

_The whispery voice chuckled. "Of course you are, you always have been."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't... forget... Don't lose me..."_

"_But who are you?"_

"_..." it chuckled again. "Thoughts and memories are all that remain of me; I'm so sorry."_

_Alfeegi felt guilty for some unknown reason. The voice seemed so very sad... "I won't... forget you..."_

_Another chuckle, "I'm glad. I don't what you to. Please stay, please keep being here."_

_A small smile tugged on the officer's lips at the horrid grammar. "I will, but what did you mean when you said I was always here?"_

"_Just what it sounds like. As far back as I remember, you were there." Something warm caressed Alfeegi's cheek. "I tried... I'm still trying... Don't forget me. Don't give up on me." the voice drew away._

_Worried copper eyes searched the darkness as he felt the warm presence retreating, "W-where are you going?"_

"_Back to fight. I..."_

Alfeegi sat up with a gasp.

His heavy breathing filled the darkness of his room. Yes, this was his room now. The warm, comforting darkness of his dream had been... different. Unexplainably so. The aquamarine-haired officer blinked. "I won't..." he muttered to the calm darkness, laying back down and drawing the covers over his shoulder. He wasn't sure what he 'wouldn't do,' but he felt like he had to give something to the comforting darkness.

In the morning, he had no recollection of the dream.

Alfeegi woke slowly, stirring sleep from his mind as he sat up and blink blearily around the room. After a few minutes, he shifted his body out of bed and stood up. He stumbled a little, his legs feeling pretty weak. Then he looked down.

"Ugh," he sighed in disgust, rolling his copper eyes. He had been in the same clothes for how many days now? Three? Four? He desperately needed to bathe as well. How foul...

Alfeegi locked the door to his room before going into his bathroom, stripping along the way. He felt disgusting. He hadn't bathed or changed clothes in days, and lord knows how long he went without working or eating. He had to pull his life back together. **Now.**

A hot bath had never felt so good. Its calm warmth tugged at some distant part of his memory, but the officer ignored it and concentrated on enjoying his bath.

He felt like he had shed an old skin as he stepped out awhile later. It was very refreshing... Actually, he didn't think it was just the bath. Some part of Alfeegi seemed... calmer. Clearer. Accepting. He shook an aquamarine-topped head. It was just the bath.

Alfeegi walked out of his bathroom, a towel around his waist as he stood at his closet, wondering what to wear. Probably something simple; he didn't feel like donningany fancy outfits today. He finally settled on black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, then a light blue vest to go over it. Loose white boots with a slight heel completed the outfit.

After drying his hair and combing it into place, he took a deep breath and stepped out into the stone hallway-

Where he was immediately faced with Rune.

"Oh, good morning." The blue-eyed elf sounded genuinely surprised. He was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt that folded across his chest then clasped to his right shoulder. A finely decorated sash was tied over his other shoulder, then knotted loosely at the opposite hip, the tails hanging down to his knees. Dark blue pants that fitted the lower half of his body loosely and black slip on shoes without socks made the outfit. Rune had tied his long hair back into a loose ponytail, then tied it again at the very bottom. A few loose strands were hanging almost out of the tie, hanging in his face slightly.

"Good morning, Rune," Alfeegi tried to smile, he honestly did. "Um, thank you for your help yesterday."

The blonde smiled softly, "You're welcome. I'm just going down to breakfast, would you like to join me?"

Alfeegi's stomach rumbled very loudly at that moment, causing the two to blush slightly. "Ahem, yes, I'd like that."

They walked down the hall in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the occasional guard or maid. Torches flickered on the stone walls, lit since that part of the castle didn't have any windows, and thus didn't get much light. The _click-clacking_ of their shoes echoed through the hall in a would-be eery atmosphere if it weren't for the singing birds and noise of other people in the castle.

Then the silence was shattered as several things happened at once.

Alfeegi saw a black shape came flying out of nowhere out of his peripheral vision, Rune gasped, and somebody shouted, "Ruuuuuuune!"

The blonde yelped as he hit the ground and Alfeegi jumped and looked at him, copper eyes wide and his hand over his heart, having been scared near to death.

"Argh! Rath! Don't _DO_ that!" Rune shouted to the black shaped who was sitting on his back, trying to look innocent.

"Do what?" he tilted his head to the side, crimson eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Tackle me to the ground!"

"I just hugged you!"

"..."

"...With speed behind it..." he giggled.

Alfeegi felt something tug at his heart, but he ignored it. He struggled inwardly with himself for a moment; what should he say? Should he just walk away? Was he intruding? Something in the back of him mind probed him to say something. Should he?

...Why was he _questioning_ himself? He had never done so before so why should he do it now?

"Rath, don't run in the castle," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Crystalline blue and crimson red blinked at him, then the two on the floor smiled warmly. It was good to have Alfeegi back/

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The three eventually made it down to the breakfast hall where Thatz was already inhaling any food that he found. Kai-Stern and Tetheus were also there, talking quietly at the other end of the table. Rune and Rath sat on either side of Thatz while Alfeegi took a seat across from them, a few seats away from Kai-Stern.

Alfeegi actually enjoyed himself. He nagged Thatz and Rath, conversed with Kai-Stern, and ate with the polite company of Tetheus and Rune. Usually he was up and about before anyone else, so he was used to fasting alone. But eating with friends was... nice...

Unfortunately, he had work to do. He politely excused himself and exited the dining room.

"Hmf Rnn, z'hi hk?" Thatz asked around a mouthful of food.

"Swallow first, Thatz," Rune sighed, rubbing a hand on his forehead.

The green-haired knight swallowed thickly. "I asked if he was ok."

"Alfeegi?"

"Yeah, I mean... y'know..."

Kai-Stern and Tetheus looked over, drawn into the conversation.

Rune shrugged, "He seems fine enough. Alfeegi isn't stupid, Thatz. He knows that he has to try and put... this incident behind him. The best way is to find distractions so your thoughts won't linger on what's painful. I suspect Alfeegi plans to find his distraction through his work."

Thatz mulled over this while everyone else remained silent. Rath gazed at his full plate of food without really seeing it. Something was stirring inside of him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alfeegi's boots _click-clacked_ down the stone hallway again, this time he was alone though. His copper eyes strayed to the hug archways that cut through the wall and revealed the beautiful spring day. A slight breeze made the warm air slightly cooler, but he felt comfortable in his long-sleeved shirt and vest.

The gardens in Dragon Castle were so _gorgeous_. Lush green grass covered the ground, tempting those that saw it to come out with bare feet and enjoy its cool softness. Flowers of all different shapes, sizes, and color adorned the gardens gracefully. Large, blooming tree's and bushes marked pathways and guided travelers to stone benches, beckoning them to rest.

Alfeegi ignored the pull of the gardens. A part of him wanted to go out there _so bad_, but he knew what would happen. It was easy to get lost in thoughts and memories when you're alone and walking through Dusis's finest beauty.

And thoughts and memories were exactly what the officer was trying to avoid.

He turned stony copper eyes back to equally stony halls, ignoring the call of the gardens.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rune breathed in deeply, tasting and savoring the sweet spring air that seemed to cleanse his lungs. The air smelled of flowers, grass, and a slight hint of rain. The blond exhaled slowly, smiling calmly to himself as he strolled lazily through the gardens.

Rune had permitted himself this joyous trip after he had finished his paperwork and had a brief snack for lunch. He even checked on Alfeegi, but the White Officer was lost in his own mound of work, so the former elf decided not to bother him. He had yet to see Ruwalk, but he wasn't entirely sure the brunette was up and about.

Sparkling, lively blue eyes wandered fondly over the plants and life that flourished around him. Nature had such a calming affect on the former elf. Apparently, it had the same affect over Thatz as well.

Rune chuckled as he spotted his one of his lovers napping in the shade of a large tree. He walked silently over to the others side and sat down quietly. Loving eyes roamed over the scarred knight's lanky features, straying to his beautiful face. Short green locks tickled the relaxed face as a gentle breeze played through the gardens coyly. The familiar scar that crossed the knights face seemed slightly flushed, but it may have just been Rune's imagination.

_How did Thatz get so many scars?_ the elf suddenly wondered. He knew the Dragon Lord had given him the one across his face, but the others were a complete mystery. As far as Rune knew, Thatz was a highly successful thief, so it was dubious he had gotten the marks from that but he couldn't be completely certain.

The blonde's brow furrowed delicately as he wondered who injured his love enough to make him scar, and not in just a few places either. He had scars all over his body. Rune's long fingers brushed a few bangs from the others closed eyes, lightly touching the identifying scar.

Emerald eyes blinked open to the world.

"Sorry," the elf apologized, drawing his hand back. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Thatz shook his head, yawning afterwards.

Rune smiled softly. "How in the world do you sleep so much?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, yawning again. Rune's smile grew fonder.

"Here," he offered, crawling over to the green-haired knight. He sat with his legs pushed together, then off to the side so Thatzs' head could rest comfortably on his legs.

"Hmmm," the Earth Dragon Knight moaned appreciatively, turning over and slightly curling into a ball. He shifted his head on the blonde's lap, drawing comfort from the smooth, pant-covered legs.

Rune continued to smile lovingly as he ran his fingers through the others soft green hair, playing with the short strands. A pang shot through the sensitive elf's heart as he realized Alfeegi no longer had this type of comfort.

Of love.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ach-!" Alfeegi covered his mouth with his hand, blocking the sneeze that had threatened to fly. Copper eyes found the window in the large library. _It's past noon; I've been working awhile..._ he thought to himself with slight amusement.

He allowed a soft, sad smile to play on his lips; working really was an effective distraction.

Distraction...

"_Alfeegi!"_

"_Gah! Ruwalk! What have I told you about tackling me while I'm working! Just look at my signature!"_

_Playful eyes blinked at the messed-up signature, which read 'Alf-' followed by a large ink mark that ran all the way to the top of the page._

"_Do you always target me **just **as I'm **writing**!" Alfeegi yelled in disbelief, crumpling the paper irritably._

"_It just happens that way," Ruwalk shrugged apologetically. "Hey! But you know what? If you didn't write so much, you wouldn't have to worry about messing up when I startle you!"_

_Crystalline copper eyes narrowed. "You just gave a fine example of twisted logic, Ruwalk."_

_The brunette giggled, then started to pull on Alfeegi's arm. "C'mon 'Feeeeeeeggiiiiiii! Let's go somewhere!"_

"_I have work!"_

"_It'll still be here when we get back! It's not like it has anywhere to go!"_

"_To the Lord!"_

"_Bah, he'll be glad for a break!"_

"_Ruuu!" the White Officer grunted, thoroughly annoyed by now. _

"_If you don't come with me, I'll have to do something to you!" Ruwalk warned._

_Alfeegi blushed bright crimson. "What could you possible do other than be more annoying!"_

"_This!" The brunette sealed the others lips with his own._

Alfeegi flinched, drawing himself out of his memory. There was an ache deep in his chest, but he haughtily ignored it as he turned back on his paperwork.

"_Ever wonder why they call it 'paperwork'?"_

"_...Excuse me?"_

"_Well, y'know, it doesn't make any sense! Separate it and you get paper and work, right? The paper's not working you, you're working it!"_

"_...Stop saying that..."_

"_You're all red! How cute! No but seriously, shouldn't they call it workpaper?"_

"_Ruwalk..."_

"_In that case, 'rainbow' doesn't make much sense either! Rain an d bow? Rain can't wear bows!"_

"_Wrong 'bow' Ru! Like a bow and arrow? It's referring to the shape; a bow."_

"_...Is that why they call a bow a bow? 'Cause when you're bowing over, you like that a bow? Why are they all spelled the same? If someone was reading this, they'd be so confused."_

"_I suppose. I don't know why they're spelled the same though."_

"_Kind of like 'write' and 'right'!"_

"_Wow, really?"_

"_Hey! Put the pen down!"_

"_No, I have pa- **work**. And get off! My desk is not a bench!"_

"_It's made of wood, like a bench."_

"_A shelf's made out of wood too. Wood isn't used only to make benches, you know."_

"_Hm, I guess. Some benches are made of stone."_

"_...Yes, they are. So?"_

"_Soooo... some bridges are made out of stone too!"_

"_Where is all this **coming** from!_"

"_Heeehee, I dunno! I wonder if there's anything thing else made out of skin."_

"_...Animals."_

"_No, but like, human skin! I wonder if anyone ever tried to make a bench out of human flesh before!"_

"_That's just sick, Ruwalk."_

"_I'll be some sick sadist did it once, but it didn't work out. It was probably too saggy."_

"_That isn't a word and stop talking about that."_

"_I guess it wouldn't work out anyways. I mean, the flesh would just rot eventually right?"_

"_Ruwalk..."_

"_And then it'd smell funky..."_

"_Ruwalk..."_

"_Then you try to sit on it and all the rotten, smelly flesh sags under your weight at the bench is broken! Or you just sink right into it... Hey! 'Feegi! Where are you going! Wait for me!"_

"Alfeegi?"

"Waugh!" Said secretary flew backwards in his chair, snapped out of his memories by a pair of large yellow eyes.

"Alfeegi!"

"Don't _do_ that, Kai-Stern! Argh!" he threw his hands in the air irritably, bending over and rescuing his chair from the floor.

The albino officer chuckled. "Sorry, but I was calling you for like 5 minutes!"

"Did you have to get _right_ in my face!"

"Oooh, sorry _Sir_. I forgot about you're _ginormous_ privacy bubble."

"I don't like your sarcastic tone."

"Well-"

"And 'ginormous' isn't a word!"

"You don't have to shout!"

"I do just to get anything through your thick skull!"

"What's wrong with a thick skull!"

"It limits brain capacity, obviously!"

"I have enough brain!"

"You just think you do, but you can't tell you're lacking because you don't know what its like any different way!"

"...O-oh yeah!"

Alfeegi hung his head with an exasperated sigh. "Just get out; I have too much work to do to squabble with you."

"Fine, I see how it is!"

"About time!"

"Nyaan!" Kai-Stern stuck his tongue out, enraging the other with his childish act.

"GET OUT!"

The albino** ran **out the door. A wise move.

The White Dragon Officer salvaged his remaining pride as he glared copper daggers at the wooden door. Finally, he sat down with a huff, restarting his paperwork with renewed fervor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kai-Stern chuckled from his position of his back to the library door. The sounds of Alfeegi's furious writing evident even through the wood.

"Very clever." The albino looked over to see Tetheus looking at him with slight admiration. "You got Alfeegi so worked up he forgot about Ruwalk and got back to his paperwork."

Kai-Stern shrugged. "S'no big deal. I was just tired of the guy staring off into space all the time."

"Uh huh..." The raven-haired youkai nodded, but didn't sound convinced.

Time to change the subject. "Where you goin'?"

"I'm temporarily relieved of duty, so I thought I'd stroll around the gardens a little."

"Mind if I join you?"

A small, fond smile stretched across his lips. "No, not at all."

Kai-Stern smiled and fell into step beside the taller youkai as they made their way through the vast halls of the castle towards the garden. As they walked, black-gloved hand found a pale white one and laced fingers together indiscreetly.

The albino smiled wider. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

If only he had stayed at the library door a little longer, the Blue Officer would've seen a certain brunette enter the room where Alfeegi was working alone.

* * *

**Kage:** Betcha can't guess who the brunette is, XD What will happen between the two while they're alone! gasps dramatically I promise promise promise **promise** to **NOT** spend months on this one too, ok! PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME! cries 

**Thanks to...**

**yaoi-is-gay-13**- Yesh, Rune's a sweety, heehee!

**minea**- I knooooooow! I'm soo sorry! This one's late too! I'm such a procrastinator! T.T

**DragonessFei**- Hope you liked this update too, late as it is... x.X;;

**CrimsonRedWolf**- Not as much angst in this chappie, but I hope you liked it anyways!

**Reviewer**- -nods- I like this title better too. I would've called it something different had I known it would've developed beyond a one-shot, lol.

**yamatoforever**- Dear God NO. I hate those stories where the character gets all depressed and cuts himself, then the lost-memory-guy comes back and is so guilty that the others already dead that HE kills himself... This is not another Romeo and Juliet story! XP

**naz**- Lol, glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too, n.n

**Midnight**- I like the book thing too; I'm happy my muse came up with it, lol.

**Lost and Far Away**- Sorry I didn't hurry with this one; I hope you like it anyways, heh.

**Lady of Infinity**- Well, there you go; not a whole lot of angst in this one, but plenty of fluff, teehee!

**Misty**- Lol! Sorry, but I've promised to make this not so cliche!

**Please review! It keeps the story alive! **

**Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter! **

**Angst ensues... **


	8. Forever Lost?

**WARNINGS**: **shonen-ai**, slight **YAOI,** **hints of** **Rath/Rune/Thatz** just because I love the tripling! ((What? Well, it ain't a pairing! P)) there also may be hints of **Kai-Stern/Tetheus **Beware of **angst** as well, lol.

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, would I really be writing this crap?

**All I can do is apologize for my laziness and hope you all enjoy this chapter. -bows-**

**Thanks are at the bottom! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Forever Lost?**

Furiously writing, Alfeegi failed to notice the brunette until he suddenly leaned on his desk, blocking the sunlight. "Ruwalk-" he started out of pure habit, but stopped as soon as he saw him. The rust-colored eyes that gazed back at him held no warmth or familiarity... or love...

"You work hard."

Blink.

"_Too hard. You're gonna work yourself to death, 'Feegi!"_

"_I am not. I'd like to think I'm more responsible than that, Ruwalk."_

"_You'd like to think? Well ..."_

"_...Can't come up with a witty comeback?"_

_He sighed, "Nope. Nothing." The brunette's face brightened once again. "Let's do something!"_

"_Argh! I swear I NEVER get any work done around you! Every time I see you, I end up getting distracted! The whole castle will fall into chaos at the rate things are going!" Crystalline copper eyes suddenly glared at him. "That's what you _want_, isn't it?"_

_Ruwalk grinned. "Oh, you caught me," he snickered._ _Alfeegi gave a small smile in response, unable to help himself. "C'mon! Take a break! You've been working 9 hours straight!"_

"_I went to the-"_

"_Bathroom breaks don't count."_

"_Do so, because technically I wasn't working during that time."_

_Ruwalk gave a frustrated moan, sprawling dramatically across his desk. "Feeeeegiiiiii! Please? Please please pretty please? I won't leave you alone until you come with me!"_

_Alfeegi lost his cool._

"Ruwalk!" he snapped.

The brunette reeled back from the furious dragon. "What! Jeez, all I said was that you worked hard!" he snapped back.

Copper eyes widened as he paled, realizing what had happened. "S-sorry... I..."

But Ruwalk just huffed and turned his back, turning and walking out of the library. Alfeegi watched until the library door slammed behind him, then he put a hand to his forehead, taking a deep, shaky breath. _He's not Ruwalk, he's not Ruwalk, he's not. He's not Ruwalk..._ he chanted in his mind over and over again.

But the tears that pooled in his copper-eyes wouldn't listen, spilling softly down his cheeks.

He brushed at them irritably, not wanting to cry for such a trivial matter.

_Such... a..._

_Trivial...

* * *

_

Thatz whistled some random tune as he walked down the hall, his head full of thoughts of food. He had left Rune alone to meditate, deciding to hunt down something to eat. Sleeping always made him hungry for some reason. As he rounded a corner, he almost ran into Ruwalk.

"Oops, my bad!" the green-haired knight apologized, stepping out of his path.

"Watch it!" his companion snapped rudely without stopping.

Thatz frowned after the retreating figure, the painful tugging on his heart arising again. He turned his head, recognizing the large library doors against the stone wall. He blinked and made his way over to them, opening them slowly and quietly, peering inside.

The room was empty, save for Alfeegi, who sat hunched over his desk crying softly in his arms. Emerald eyes saddened, watching the heart-broken dragon cry alone, but he shut the door just as quietly, leaving Alfeegi in peace.

Thatz sighed, running his fingers through his short locks before turning and continuing his walk down the hall, somewhat less cheerful than before.

* * *

"Thatz? What's wrong? You don't look too good..." Rune asked in concern, brushing some of the bangs out of his eyes.

Thatz had escaped outside, unable to stand the sight of the suddenly dismal stone hallways. Even the blazing torches that hung on the walls just seemed to add to the morbid effect. The spring air was refreshing and cool, and the Earth Dragon Knight set out to find Rune again, who was meditating under a tree. He had promptly gone over, kissing his cheek lightly to draw him out of his deep thoughts, then sat beside him.

He now shrugged, leaning against Rune a little, relaxing in his company again. "I found Alfeegi crying in the library."

"Again?" Rath asked, appearing out of nowhere from behind Rune's back, causing the other two Knights to jump slightly.

Thatz sighed. "Yeah... I think Ruwalk went in there. I saw him storming down the hall, looking pretty ticked."

Rath sighed, sitting on Rune's other side. "I feel bad for him..."

The blond looked at them tenderly. "I'm sure he'll be alright. Confronting Ruwalk was probably just... very hard for him."

Thatz sighed, laying his head on Rune's legs, promptly becoming a lap creature once again. Other than the kitchen, Rune's lap was one of his favorite places. He shifted so he was on his back, bringing a hand up to finger the long blond locks that hung over Rune's delicate shoulder.

"This whole thing sucks," he suddenly announced. He hated seeing the normally goofy Ruwalk angry and snappish, and he hated the way the castle had fallen into sadness over the loss of their most cheerful dragon.

Rune looked at him sympathetically, running his fingers through his short green hair soothingly. "It'll be alright."

Rath nodded beside him. "Yeah, besides, Ruwalk's memory could come back!"

Even though he said it convincingly, nobody believed it, not even Rath himself.

* * *

Alfeegi sighed as he walked down the hall, fingers twitching nervously, drumming against his thighs and fingering the material on his pants. It had been a few hours since his... confrontation with Ruwalk, and he still felt horrible. After trying unsuccessfully to work for a couple of hours, he finally got up and set out to find the dragon and apologize.

"Alfeegi?"

The aquamarine-haired man turned, a little startled, only to find Kai-Stern who was just coming out of his room. The albino shut the door behind him, walking over to Alfeegi.

"Where're ya going?" he asked casually.

"I'm looking for Ruwalk. Have you seen him?"

Kai-Stern frowned a little. "Yeah.. but he's in a really bad mood."

Alfeegi felt his stomach sink. "Oh... well, I guess that doesn't matter. Where did you last see him?"

He waved vaguely down the hall. "He was wandering around. I have no idea where he is. Oh hey, have you seen Rath?"

"Not since this morning."

The Blue Officer sighed, running his fingers through his snow white hair a little. "I haven't seen him since then either. Maybe he's with Rune?"

"Rune's probably outside," he suggested.

"Guess I'll look there. Thanks!" He lifted his hand in a wave before turning as he turned and walked off quickly.

Alfeegi sighed a little and wandered down the hall in the opposite direction, wondering where Ruwalk could be and trying to steel his nerves to talking to him.

He hated being so nervous... especially since it was over Ruwalk.

* * *

"No, Rath took off, sorry," Rune told Kai-Stern, who sighed and hung his head.

"Where could he be?" he asked in frustration.

The blond shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"I think he said he was hungry... maybe?" Thatz offered.

The albino nodded and waved, turning to leave. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Alfeegi poked his head into the dining room, not really expecting Ruwalk to be there, but was surprised to find him sitting at the table, munching on something or the other. He withdrew his aquamarine head, leaning back against the door and taking a deep, calming breath. He waited another moment before turning and pushing the door open farther, stepping in.

Ruwalk's response was immediate; snapping his head up and glaring at the other, effectively making Alfeegi's resolve dissipate again. He would not back down however.

Another deep breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized, stepping closer. "It was extremely rude of me to snap at you like that."

"Maybe you shouldn't work so much. It's obviously affecting your mental health," the other scoffed.

Alfeegi blinked at the hostility. "I said I was sorry," he repeated quietly.

The brunette stood up, his glare unwavering. "So what? You thought you could come in and apologize to me and POOF everything would be better?" he asked spitefully.

"No..." he said slowly. "I just..."

Ruwalk started walking around the large table, still speaking hatefully. "Did you think I would suddenly fall in love with you all over again? That's what you _want_, isn't it?"

Alfeegi lowered his gaze. Yes... that was what he wanted... more than anything. Long fingers lightly grabbed a strand of aquamarine hair that hung over his shoulder, making him snapping his head back up, right into Ruwalk's leering face.

"Your eyes speak volumes," he whispered, narrowing his eyes. "I know you want me, but you're going to have to get over yourself, because I'm _not_ taking you back and I'm _not_ getting my memory back." The brunette blinked, then sneered, grasping the captive strand harder. "Why would I try to get it back, if I don't want it?"

Waving copper eyes widened. "You can't," he gasped, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You have to get your memory back! Don't you-"

Ruwalk reeled his arm back and backhanded Alfeegi across the face, stunning him so much he fell to the floor. "Who are _you_ to tell me what I can and can't do?" he asked spitefully, glaring down at the shaking dragon on the floor.

Without another word, he turned around and left the room in a flick of red-tipped hair, leaving Alfeegi to touch his cheek in disbelief.

Ruwalk had...

The White Officer shut his eyes, his chest constricting painfully. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his face, which was still stinging from the blow.

"Ruwalk..." he whispered in disbelief, clutching his legs tighter. Why did his chest hurt so much more than his cheek...?

From the other side, through the kitchen door, crimson eyes blinked, and lowered before the owner of said eyes turned and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Kage: **Sorry! I know this is short, but I felt like being really evil by just leaving it here, lol. It's summer... so HOPEFULLY I'll be able to update more... but you all know me... I'm such a freakin' procrastinator... heheh?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**


	9. Selfishness

**Kage: **This chapter is kinda strange... It ends very weird... I'm putting this now because I don't wanna take your mind off the end once you GET there, heh. Nine pages for you, dears! Thanks to all those that review!

* * *

****

**Chapter 9- Selfishness**

Ruwalk rubbed his hand, which was stinging a little from when he had hit that other dragon. _Feh, he deserved it. Why can't that dumb bastard just leave me alone! I even try to be nice to him, but he just yells at me, then comes around asking for my forgiveness! Ch, yeahhhh sure buddy._

He brought a hand up to rub his forehead. It was that stupid dragon's fault he had a headache! He couldn't even sleep at night because of him! _It's all his fault anyways. He deserved to be hit.

* * *

_

Rath wandered down the stone hallways of the castle, knowing his way around perfectly. He had heard Kai-Stern was looking for him, but he didn't feel like talking just then. Unfortunately for Rath, fate was going to make him talk anyways as he smacked right into Thatz.

"Oof!" the other rubbed his chest. "These corners are dangerous! It's like every time I turn down one I run into somebody!" He looked up, but Rath was just staring dismally at the floor. "...Rath? You alright?" asked the concerned Knight, brushing crimson bangs from his face.

The Fire dragon looked up, staring straight into emerald orbs. "I'm fine."

Thatz furrowed his brow. He thought the other was lying... but if he was, he wouldn't be looking him in the eye right now. "Are you confused?" he offered.

Rath frowned, tilting his head a little. "I just said I'm fine."

The green-haired Knight thought a moment before grabbing the others hand and marching down the hall. "C'mon, let's get some food!"

"I don't want to," he scowled.

"Well, I do and I don't want to be lonely, so you're coming with me!"

"Don't be such a selfish prick!" Rath snapped, tugging his own hand free.

Thatz turned, blinking at him. "I was just kidding..." he said slowly. "Now I know something's wrong; you're in a really bad mood."

"Shut up!" he snapped again, turning around to storm down the hall. He didn't get very far though, seeing as how the other snaked his arms around his waist, halting his progress. "Thatz..." he growled in warning.

Thatz hugged him tighter from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "C'mon Rath, just talk to me. What's bugging you so bad?"

Rath frowned, staring at the stone floor in thought. "...I don't really know..." he finally sighed. "I guess it just... bothers me that Ruwalk's acting like such a jerk."

"Hmn? Why would that be?"

The crimson-haired Knight struggled for a moment. Why _was_ he so upset? It shouldn't even matter; he and Ruwalk weren't that close! The main thing was-

Rath's eyes snapped open. Was that why...?

"Is it.. because... Ruwalk almost died... by my hand?" he asked himself slowly, not realizing he had said it out loud. "But... why would that matter?"

Thatz thought about it for a moment. "Maybe... it's because even though he almost died, he didn't hate you when you were given this form?"

Crimson eyes blinked rapidly. "That's right... even after I found out... what I really was... I realized I almost killed Ruwalk... but he never hated me for it..."

"Nobody here hates you," he replied softly.

"So stupid..." Rath gritted his teeth.

* * *

"Augh! I give up! That boy is impossible!" Kai-Stern sighed, leaning back against a tree after wandering the massive gardens for over an hour. He had asked everyone he'd seen, but nobody seemed to know where he was! 

"Kai-Stern?" Lykouleon appeared, looking amused. He stepped around the tree, standing next to the frustrated dragon.

"Hmn? Oh, hey. ...Have you seen Rath?" he asked shortly.

The blond smiled apologetically. "No... I hope he hasn't disappeared again."

Kai-Stern's expression darkened. "If it turns out he's been gone this whole time I've been searching..."

The Dragon Lord chuckled, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

He sighed and nodded. "He better be." The albino paused, then asked, "Have you... talked to Ruwalk at all?"

Lykouleon's expression sobered. "Yes... not too long ago. Though, I suppose confrontation with him was unavoidable," he smiled weakly.

The other frowned. "Confrontation?"

"We had a bit of an argument, I'm afraid."

"Over what?"

"...Alfeegi."

Silence followed the statement. Kai-Stern's eyes were wide while green one's were downcast. "Why...?" he finally asked, though it was no more than a hushed whisper.

"It appears... Ruwalk's very uncomfortable having him around. He wouldn't give me a solid reason though."

"...You're not going to-"

Lykouleon looked up, surprised. "I wouldn't do that to Alfeegi!"

The albino relaxed. "I knew you wouldn't.. But I was just making sure."

He looked a bit sad. "It seems Ruwalk is giving us all a hard time. Apparently he snapped at Thatz earlier today as well."

Kai-Stern frowned. "I really don't like this. He needs to hurry up and get his memory back."

Lykouleon nodded, agreeing whole heartedly. "Well, I suppose you had better continue your search."

He sighed, "Yeah I guess. See ya." The Blue Officer waved, turning around and leaving. His Lord watched him go until he was out of sight, then let his mask slip, gazing at the ground with miserable green eyes.

* * *

"Oh, there you two are!" 

Thatz looked up. "Hey Rune," he managed through a mouthful of food while his crimson-haired lover just glanced up.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked Rath, coming into the dining room and sitting on the other side of the dragon, who was at the head of the table. Thatz, who was across from Rune, shoved a plate of food in his direction.

"That's mine," Rath muttered, but made no move to retrieve it. He was currently slouched over the table, chin resting on top of his crossed arms.

"He's depressed," the Earth Knight offered, motioning towards the stoic dragon with a chicken leg.

"Am not," said dragon scowled lightly.

Rune tilted his head worriedly. "Are you sure? You don't look so good. Did something happen?"

Thatz poured another glass of water and handed it to the former elf. "The usual; only this time Ruwalk was involved."

"You talked to him?" blue eyes blinked.

The other shook his head. "No, but the topic of depression started with thinking about him."

Rune's brow furrowed. "I don't understand..."

Rath sighed, interrupting the other two. "I said I was fine."

Emerald and blue eyes blinked, not believing him.

* * *

"The castle's falling into depression," Kai- Stern muttered, withdrawing his head from the dining room door. He had finally found Rath, only to see him down and surrounded with the other two Knights and thouroughly miserable. 

"Does that include you?" a deep voice behind him asked.

The albino yelped and turned, only to see Tetheus. Kai-Stern blinked at the emotion in the others black eyes. ...Was he worried? "Huh?" was his smart reply.

"I asked if you were depressed."

"Oh! Nah, I'm fine," Kai-Stern waved it away. "Are you?" he asked, smirking a little.

"No," he replied shortly, turning to walk back down the hall.

The Blue Officer caught up. "Doing the rounds? Though I don't think any demon would attack this place as dull as it is now..."

Tetheus sighed quietly. "I suppose, but it must be done."

"Doesn't mean you have to do it alone," Kai-Stern smirked at the stoic dragon, who gave a small smile in response.

* * *

Alfeegi flipped over in his bed, where he had retreated for the day. Lord he was so sick of crying... but at the same time he just couldn't stop. It hurt so much... 

"_Tsu-! Oww!"_

"_Alfeegi? What happened?" Ruwalk asked in concern, looking over at the other from his desk where he was actually working for once. _

"_Nothing..." he muttered, sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking on it a little. The other got up and went over anyways, pulling the digit from Alfeegi's mouth. "It's just a papercut."_

"_Just a- jeez, what did ya cut it on?"_

"_It's a little deep," Alfeegi admitted before trying to reclaim his hand. The other hand went to one of the lower drawers of his desk, where he pulled out small band-aid. _

"_Always prepared," the brunette snickered. He suddenly leaned over and snatched the bandage, much to the others protest. _

"_Ruwalk! I need that!"_

"_I know," he muttered, taking the paper off the back with his teeth before putting the bandage around Alfeegi's cut finger. "There!" _

"_Thanks..." the White Officer said, blushing faintly._

_Ruwalk bent closer and kissed the bandaged finger lightly, then winked at his love's deeper blush. _

"_Q-quit that!" Alfeegi snapped, snatching his hand back. "Go do your work!" And with that, the flustered dragon turned back to his desk, writing furiously. _

_He chuckled, but didn't go back to work. Instead, he perched on the edge of the others desk, much to Alfeegi's (further) embarrassment. _

"_Ruwalk, how many times do I have to tell you my desk is not a bench?" he asked in exasperation, looking up at the other, who shrugged._

"_I don't know... I've lost count," he smirked, leaning closer._

_Alfeegi leaned back a little, the color rising back to his cheeks. "You should listen," he scowled lightly. _

"_I do... I just decide not to take you seriously." He put a lean hand on one of the arms of Alfeegi's desk chair, leaning closer still. _

_The aquamarine-haired dragon had no more room to back up, and Ruwalk was pulling his chair closer. "You should," he muttered, now far more distracted by the others lips. What were they talking about again?_

_The brunette made a small, noncommital noise, and brushed his lips across Alfeegi's. The White Officer shivered a little, then leaned closer and connected their lips, pressing them together softly. Ruwalk sighed happily and deepened the kiss, nibbling gently on the others bottom lip._

_Noise..._

_The earth... it's shaking!_

_Ruwalk!_

_Noise like thunder..._

_Heavy weight..._

_Your harsh breathing in my ear_

_Your grunts of pain_

_The lights are gone- darkness!_

_The door is shut_

_Trapped!_

_Death_

_Ruwalk!_

_I don't want to die..._

_Why did you..._

_Your arm around my waist..._

_Searing pain_

_Blood..._

_Yours or mine?_

_Heavy... can't hold you up!_

_Crushing weight..._

_I can't breath! I can't think! Ruwalk! Ruwalk! The smell of blood... It's sickening! You're hurt... Your breathing too hard not to be! Ruwalk! Answer me! Are you alright! Ruwalk! Ruwalk! Say something! Move- do anything! _

"_I love you..."_

"RUWALK!" Alfeegi screamed, sitting straight up in bed. He panted heavily, staring wide-eyed at the darkness of his room.

Where was...?

He leapt out of bed, the cold floor searing through his bare feet.

_Ruwalk!_

He yanked open the wooden door and started to run down the hall. The Officers heavy breathing filled the quiet hallways, giving friends to the dancing shadows and company to the lonely torches that sat on the walls.

_There- the library! _

He yanked open the door, not caring that it slammed against the wall and made loud noise in the otherwise silent hall. He stumbled over to the vault and pulled it open slowly and painstakingly. Finally Alfeegi got it open! He rushed inside...

Only to find nothing...

_But where's...?_

The boxes had all been stacked again, as if nothing had ever happened. Moonlight from the large library window stretched to reach the vault, but it remained dark. Alfeegi stood there, panting and staring at the empty darkness... waiting...

Waiting...

Only then did he realize the tears streaming from his copper eyes.

"What IS your problem?" a voice growled, deep from within the vault. A figure appeared, glaring at the shaking dragon. A pale hand reached out and grabbed his throat non-too gently.

Alfeegi didn't even blink.

"I can't sleep- I can't even freakin' think because you're ALWAYS THERE," Ruwalk growled, tightening his grip a little, staring into copper eyes that didn't seem to take him in. "Even tonight! All these voices and images run through my mind... I'm sick of it!" he yelled, releasing his throat and slapping him hard across the face again.

This time Alfeegi didn't fall, but continued to stare at the ground.

The brunette continued to glare. "I came here, thinking I could find SOME kind of answer to why I keep seeing these things in my head, but there's nothing here! Those damn people cleaned everything up! The only evidence anything even happened is ME! But how do I know that! I don't know who or where I am! Hell, I don't even know WHAT I am! The only constant thing is the pain! I shouldn't feel this way, dammit!" A slender hand came to rest over his own chest, where his ribs had cracked from the falling files.

Copper eyes slowly raised and looked at him. Alfeegi stepped closer, and the brunette did nothing to stop him. For the first time, he really looked at him.

His face still held scars from the incident, marring his beautiful skin. His arm was now visible because of his tank top, showing it to still be wrapped. His leg had been broken too... or maybe just sprained... Had he been limping? He hadn't even noticed... He had been to busy wrapped up in his own pain...

His own suffering...

His own selfishness...

"You're right..." the aquamarine-haired dragon finally said, voice laden with guilt and sorrow as he looked shamefully into brown eyes. "It's my fault... it's all my fault... I made you come to the vault with me... even though I knew you hated it. I guilted you into searching for that map... for my own selfish reasons... Then you protected me during the accident... You risked your life for me... And I- I repay you by forcing my one-sided feelings onto you... and you... you poor thing," he whispered, bringing a hand up to gently trace his face. "You don't know anything... You don't have any memories or any recollection of _anything_... These people around you mean nothing, because how can you care for strangers?" Tears rolled down his cheeks in waves now. "I never even said... thank you... thank you for saving me... living is so painful right now... but I can do it... If you- you who have no past can do it... then I can too... I can too," he sighed, dropping his hand.

_I can..._

_I will..._

_I have to..._

_If not for you..._

_For the memories we shared..._

_Even if you don't remember them..._

And once upon a time... a book was started, but never finished. The worn book with a ratty red leather cover that sat where it had been dropped it on the shelf when an elf came to visit...


	10. Refusal

**Chapter 10- Refusal**

_Why are children... so selfish? We have to teach them to be kind to others, to share, to sacrifice. But is it selfishness... or ignorance? _

_Or perhaps..._

_Innocence?_

_We have to teach children because they know nothing. The only way they gain knowledge is by living and experiencing things on their own. You can tell them what guilt is, but they won't really understand until they've felt it themselves. _

_A child is born selfish. All they do is want from the moment they're born. They want food, they want attention, they want love. Only by growing up and living through life do they learn when they have to give up their food to the hungrier, when they have to be lonely so somebody else can receive attention, or when they have to give up someone they love. _

_A person thrown into the world suddenly won't know these things; they must learn them. _

_Children aren't "innocent", they're selfish. They only know negative emotions like greed, power, and hate. They have to have everything, they have to be in control, and if they aren't... they hate. A person isn't born kind. Only by struggling through life does a person learn positive emotions. Tranquility... happiness... selflessness... Kindness..._

_Love...

* * *

_

Rune sighed, turning his head sideways and laying it gently on his knees, which were drawn up to his chest. He laced his fingers loosely around his legs, blue eyes gazing out away from the Dragon Castle to the expanse of the gardens.

Poor Rath was still depressed... hopefully that would be better soon though. He would fall into this type of mood for several days, or a week depending on the initial cause, then his spirits would gradually rise again.

_But... _Rune thought in quiet despair, _It's already been over a week since I found him in the dining hall... and he only seems to be worsening... as does Ruwalk..._

Another sigh lifted from the heavy-hearted elf as he lifted his face only to bury it in his knees. He himself was slowly starting to slip into the maddening blackness, overburdened with the weight of everyone else's pain.

Faeries are truly magical creatures. They can use their own spirit to heal others and relieve them of their pain. They're also very insightful creatures, and are able to easily tell when another is in pain. However... they are also a bit empathic. They can feel the pain of their loved ones as they suffer, and because of this, they also suffer.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Thatz was also sighing. He flipped over onto his back, sprawling dramatically across his large bed, even though it was mid-afternoon. The pillows were in as much disarray as his green hair, and the sheets were so tangled he wondered if he'd ever get out of them. His loose white tank top was hitched up his stomach and one of the sleeves were hanging around his arm, while his drawstring pants were riding low on his hips and rolled up past his knee's from all his tossing and turning. He didn't care though... he felt too lazy to fix his clothing or his bed. 

The Earth Dragon Knight brought a lean hand up and pushed a few stray green locks from his face, then left it laying above his head while his other arm was draped across his stomach. The large white curtains that brushed his bed slightly bellowed out and lifted up from the wind, momentarily playing shadows across Thatz's form.

Then the wind died and the curtains fell back to their normal spots, leaving emerald eyes to wander to his open window, staring out at the clear blue sky. A few birds flew past, singing lightly as they flapped their wings, their black forms contrasting against the puffy white clouds that dotted the sky.

Thatz moaned quietly, lazily turning his head to face... somewhere else. The mood of the castle was choking. Rath was in deep depression and was dragging Rune down with him. The Earth Knight tried to keep their spirits high, but he himself was feeling the gravitational pull of their sorrow weighing him down.

A small knock interrupted Thatz's thoughts, thankfully. He ignored it though, staying in the silence of his feigned sleep, even though his eyes were blinking at the door.

Another knock. It went ignored.

Finally the door slowly opened and a crimson-topped dragon stuck his head in.

"Rath?" Thatz muttered, his mind feeling heavy. Seeing him awake, the Fire Knight came into the room, shutting the door behind him, and walked over to the other's bed.

Thatz looked up sadly at one of his lover's. Dark circles underlined his eyes from lack of sleep and his face was a bit sunken in from not eating. He always seemed a bit out of breath, even thought he didn't do much more than slowly walk around. His normally fiery crimson eyes were now dull and blank, but also extremely lonely. His posture was sagged, his arms hanging limply at his sides and shoulders drooping like a large weight had been put on them.

In short; he was exhausted. Both physically from the strain on his body and emotionally from trying to pull himself out of his depression, but failing.

Thatz looked at him softly and Rath needed no other encouraging. He climbed up on the bed, then over the green-haired Knight, laying between him and the window.

"Hey," he finally muttered, laying his head on Thatz's chest, sighing a little.

"Hey back. How ya feeling?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Tired," the Fire Knight sighed again, bringing a hand up to rest on Thatz stomach while his head lay over his heart.

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump.

* * *

_

"Why doesn't anything ever happen?" Kai-Stern moaned, running his fingers through his snow white hair.

"Something along the lines of disastrous so you would have an excuse to leave the castle?" Tetheus asked from his side.

"Exactly; the mood in this castle is so heavy I feel like it's gonna drag me under."

The other said nothing, just standing beside Kai-Stern, who was leaning over the railing of one of the balcony's up in the castle. Lemon yellow eyes wandered over what he could see of the land from this high position, desperately wishing something would flood or break out in a major fire... Hell, even some political disaster!

He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help it. The air about the castle was going to kill him it was so choking.

"You'll be fine," the raven-haired dragon suddenly spoke.

Another sigh. "I know... I just feel so..."

"Overburdened?"

"I guess," he shrugged, leaning on his arms, one dangling off the edge of the railing. "If it weren't for Alfeegi this castle would already be six feet under."

"The Dragon Lord would never let that happen."

"He's been staying in his room too, though," Kai-Stern pointed out, shifting his head to glance at the stoic dragon. "Ruwalk was his best friend and all... I heard they had a fight."

"Another argument?"

"Yup. I think that since Ruwalk can't bother Alfeegi too much anymore, he's moved onto Lykouleon."

Tetheus said nothing.

* * *

"_All I'm saying is he's driving me INSANE!"_

"_But he's not doing anything to you-"_

"_He doesn't HAVE to be! Just his PRESENCE is enough to smother me!"_

"_Just give him a chance, please! You used to lo-"_

"_Don't you say it!" _

"Lykouleon?"

The blond Lord blinked out of his reverie, snapped back to the present by his lovely wife, who was looking at him worriedly. He pulled a smile up. "Sorry."

Raseleane sighed in concern, straightening. "Did you and Ruwalk argue again?" she asked softly.

The other just smiled and turned his head back to his paperwork, which was demanding his wandering attention. "It's fine."

"Oh it is not," she huffed gently, moving over to a large vase of dead flowers. "You and-"

"Let me help," Lykouleon interrupted, scooting his large chair back and walking over to join the female. He grabbed the decaying flowers so she could replace them with and armful of much brighter and livelier blossoms. While she emptied her arms, he walked over to the open window and dumped the dead plants out it. Emerald eyes watched as they fell onto the garden several feet below the window, where the dead flowers would become fertilizer for the growing ones.

"As I was saying," Raseleane tried again, sorting the beautiful flowers in the blue vase. "You and Ruwalk need to stop fighting so much."

"It's not like I enjoy them."

"I know dear." She turned to him, sounding slightly exasperated. "But you are the Dragon Lord and he is not. I know he has a problem with Alfeegi, but you're not getting rid of him. Thus, the arguing is pointless and very draining."

Lykouleon sighed, sinking back onto the bad and putting his face in his hands. "I know... I know, but-"

"He is no longer Ruwalk," she said gently, coming to sit beside him and stroke his back comfortingly.

"But he may regain his memory... I can't just kick him out."

"I'm not suggesting you do. But these fights are wearing on your heart... I hate to see you like this..."

Emerald eyes looked over into golden ones warmly. "I know, and I'm sorry."

Raseleane brought a hand up, stroking his hair gently. "I know how hard these fights are on you... He was your best friend, and his reason for arguing is-"

"Absurd," he interrupted again.

She just smiled.

* * *

Long aquamarine hair swayed as he walked down the hall, arms filled with at least a two-foot-high stack of paper. "Kai-Stern!" Alfeegi called out, glad he had caught the other man. "Open the door for me, will you?" 

"Sure," the Blue Officer nodded, swinging the large wooden door open for the other, who walked in and set the stack of papers on his desk. "Hey! Watch-"

The whole stack fell to the ground with a fluttering noise.

Copper eyes narrowed at the papers floating through the air, as if blaming them. His glare soon found the other Officer, who was bent over with laughter.

"I tried to-! You- Just a pencil-!" he tried to say between laughs. Alfeegi glanced over and saw a single, small pencil on the desk, right where the corner of the huge stack of papers was set.

"Oh for-!" he growled angrily, upset that such a small object had caused his whole mornings worth of hard work to collapse instantly. He snatched a few sheets of paper out of the air, scowling darkly.

Kai-Stern, now over his laughter for the most part, bent down and started to gather all the papers that had fallen to the floor. "What are all these?" he asked, trying not to giggle.

"Even if I explained it to you, you wouldn't understand," Alfeegi snapped, grabbing more papers out of the air. "But these were all sorted not a minute ago! And NOW look at them! I spent most of the morning working on these, only to get to this point and have it all collapse at my feet! And why! Because of a pencil! A PENCIL for Dusis sake!"

"Calm down, Alfeegi," the other chuckled, straightening the small stack he had in his hands.

"I will not!" he growled, also dropping to the floor and adding more papers onto the pile he had started. "I am sick of this whole mess! And YOU!" he suddenly snapped, directing his rage towards the unfortunate dragon. "YOU need to work more! It's bad enough Ruwalk does NOTHING all day! But YOU don't either! I can't even convince those infernal Knights to do any work! At LEAST the Lord is doing is, but ONLY because-"

"You're at his throat every second he's not?"

Alfeegi was not amused. "I'm going to be at YOUR throat if you don't get back to work."

"Hehee, what about Tetheus? He hasn't been working either!"

"Oh yes he has!"

"What! But I've never seen him working!"

A slender aquamarine eyebrow rose. "Where is Tetheus now?"

"Making his afternoon... rounds..."

"Yes. And last time I checked, that was working," he sniped, before suddenly dropping it and turning back to gathering his papers.

Kai-Stern laughed slightly, nervously, but didn't respond, also going back to the papers. He didn't ask Alfeegi why he wasn't badgering Ruwalk to work.

It was now common knowledge that Ruwalk wouldn't step one foot inside the office.

* * *

"_See? Isn't this relaxing?" he grinned, speaking softly in hopes of getting Alfeegi to actually _relax,_ but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon._

"_No, it's not," the other huffed, sitting up and looking down at his boyfriend. "I don't have time to stare at the _sky_ with you Ruwalk! I have papers I must fill out for Lo-"_

"_Aw, don't you have a romantic bone in your body?" the brunette whined a little, interrupting what was sure to be a very long rant. "When was the last time you watched the clouds, huh?_ _Or have you ever?"_

"_Whether I have or not is not the point, the point is-"_

"_You haven't, really?" Ruwalk was surprised... He suspected the former never actually took time during daylight hours to relax... but never stopping to watch the clouds! How obscene. _

_Alfeegi huffed again in irritation. "Well maybe I had better things to do that sit and watch the stupid-"_

"_Sit back and relax," he coaxed, grabbing just above the elbow closest to him, trying to pull Alfeegi back so he was laying down again. "Work can wait. It'll still be there once you come back!"_

"_Yes, but it will be late, and-"_

_Using the other's elbow to pull himself, Ruwalk rolled over and gently pushed his shoulder back so it was against the ground and looked at him steadily. Alfeegi blinked, surprised, and automatically brought a hand up to tuck the ticklish red-tipped strands in his face behind the other's pointed ear. Warm brown eyes softened as he leaned down and sealed Alfeegi's lips with his own, kissing him slowly and gently. The White Officer let him for a moment before starting to kiss him back, shyly opening his mouth under Ruwalks. The brunette slowly snaked his tongue out and licked his lips before venturing in farther. The two tongues meshed and-_

"NO!" A white pillow hit the wall with a dull 'thump'. On the opposite wall sat a mussed bed, and in that bed was a panting Ruwalk, who was glaring at the pillow as it flopped forward and landed on the floor. He growled and gripped his head tightly, shaking it and sending red-tipped strands flying. "No no no no no NO, dammit! I WON'T think about things like that! I REFUSE!"

Growling again, highly frustrated with himself, he kicked the tangled covers away from his legs and stepped onto the cold, stone floor. Clad in nothing but a light pair of capri's and a loose white tank top, he strode out to his balcony door, opened it, and stepped into the chilly night air.

"Dammit..." he swore quietly, narrowing brown eyes up at the star-sprinkled sky as a faint breeze shifted brunette strands over his shoulders to spill down his back. He leaned forward on his elbows, hunching his thinly-clad shoulders and looking with cold eyes out at the expanse of the gardens.

After a few moments, Ruwalk leaned forward so his chin was resting on his crossed forearms. He stared absently out at nothing with half-lidded brown eyes, still scowling faintly. He quietly muttered to the night air, "I will _not_ have dreams of memories I don't remember... of a love I don't remember... from a _life_ I don't remember... I refuse..."

* * *

Kage: Thanks to all that reviewed! I'm feeling to lazy to look up everyone's screenname's...but just know that YOU keep this story alive! XDD I just realized I forgot to put a chapter title up for the last one too, O.O Lol! Yeah anyways... hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to end it here, ;; I'm working on another one though, honestly! I am determined to get it done before school starts! ((Sept 6)) Wish me luck, XDD 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Pained Soul

**Chapter 11- Pained Soul**

Another night of pained sleep, where dreams laced with taunting memories attacked his mind and forced his heart to undergo the love he was trying so hard to let go of...

But the heart is truly stubborn. Even if hurt before, it will try to love again. It will also try to keep any love it has... and thus was the case of Alfeegi. Every night he would lay down and feverishly pray that he wouldn't have any bittersweet dreams of the love he lost... He was trying so hard to move past this, he honestly was. But to have what he lost continually thrown back in his face when all he wanted was that love again... It was killing him.

Curled as tight as he could in his cover's at night, the Officer would try so hard to imagine it was Ruwalk with his arms wrapped securely, lovingly, around him... but imaginations can only stretch so far. Alfeegi hated the night and dreaded it even as he awoke in the morning and dried his face. During the day it was so easy to forget it all... to drown himself in his work and force himself to try and move past this. The fact that Ruwalk wouldn't enter the office made this easier as well.

Yet the darkness would eventually come and exhaustion would catch up with the Dragon, forcing him to face his bed and the long, lonely nights, filled only with the pain he tried so hard to ignore while the sun was brightly shining outside. Something deep inside him ached continuously... it hurt. It was killing him.

Under the pressure in his chest... he was sure he would shatter soon.

* * *

Rune lifted the back of his hand to the thick oak door, but paused yet again. He had no idea how long he had been standing outside of Thatz's room, but it was longer that it should've been. Honestly... it was Thatz... the dragon, well one of them, that he loved. This shouldn't be so difficult.

But it was... Rath needed to be confronted. It was ridiculous the way he was force himself into solitude and refuse to be with anyone during these times of depression. It was like he was punishing himself... He was forcing himself to be alone and miserable while also dealing with his painful thoughts and guilt.

Plus... because Rune cared for him so deeply... he could almost feel Rath's pain as his own. Thatz's mood hadn't been as cheerful either lately. They needed to find Rath and try as hard as they could to be with him no matter how much he refused... yelled... blamed himself...

Steeling himself, the blonde knocked softly on the door. He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an answer. During Rath's times of depression, Thatz would often hole himself up in his room and lounge for hours on end while Rune would escape to the gardens and try to draw comfort from the nature around him. Opening the door quietly, he poked his head in, where clear blue eyes promptly widened in surprise.

Rath was already in the bed with Thatz!

Baffled and slightly put-out, Rune stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He walked over and looked down with a small, sad smile at his two lover's. Rath lay sleeping, another rarity, on top of Thatz's chest, his fist clutching a bit of material from the others loose tank top. The Earth Knight was on his back, one arm around Rath's waist while the other lay across his own stomach. Both were deep in sleep, their faces relaxed and at ease. Thatz was snoring softly while Rath seems to actually be at peace for once...

Smiling softly, Rune eased himself up onto the bed on Thatz's other side and lay his head lightly on his shoulder, snuggling up and breathing in the rich scent of his lover. Long, slender fingers reached up and started to card gently through crimson strands, just wanting some form of contact with the one's he loved the most.

* * *

"Wow... You look terrible Alfeegi!"

"...Good morning to you too, Kai-Stern," he replied dryly. The albino smiled sheepishly and echoed the greeting belatedly. He couldn't help it though... It had been the absolute truth when he said Alfeegi looked terrible.

Long nights of painful dreams and memories, along with even longer nights of freely flowing tears, was taking its toll on the poor dragon. Dark lines shadowed under his dull copper eyes and even his once pristine posture seemed to sag, like a heavy weight had been set upon his shoulders with no intention of moving off.

As soon as he could, Alfeegi would get up in the morning and set to work, desperate to escape the torture of the memories he shared with Ruwalk, but also forgetting to eat in most cases. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent meal. The maids would often bring him small trays of snacks or a bowl of soup, which he would slowly absorb while lost in a never-ending slew of work.

He was trying so hard though... He would eat if he remembered, but he just wanted to forget. He made it seem like he went to bed, then got up again in the morning at a normal hour, even if half of the nights spent in his room he didn't get a wink of sleep.

"You're up early," Alfeegi commented, trying to get into the beat of the day and not think about the upcoming night.

The other shrugged lightly. "I was walking with Tetheus on his morning rounds."

"If only you would focus that energy you seem to have towards Tetheus towards your work..." he sighed.

Light yellow eyes gazed at his friend carefully, a bit thrown off by the sigh instead of a usual vent of rage. "You okay, Alfeegi?"

"Fine," he brushed off, almost convincingly. Without another word, he continued to walk past Kai-Stern down the hall, heading to the office with his friend following him with his eyes worriedly. Something was definitely not right...

* * *

Thatz woke slowly, drawn out of his comfortably deep sleep by the rays of sunlight shining down on his scarred face. There were two warm weights on his shoulder and chest that he quickly found out were Rune and Rath, respectively. Rune's long hand was gently moving through the crimson strands of the others hair, and apparently didn't notice Thatz had woken up.

Bringing a scarred hand up, he moved to echo Rune's movement, except in his own blonde hair. Rune jumped lightly, but Thatz only chuckled. "Morning beautiful."

The former elf sighed softly, relaxing again and continuing his ministrations through Rath's hair. "Good morning."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Rune completely enraptured with the way the thick red hair slid through his pale fingers. It reminded him strongly of blood.

After awhile, he quietly admitted, "I was surprised to see Rath in here with you..."

"I was surprised when he came in..." Thatz muttered. "Maybe he finally just got so sick of being alone he couldn't take it anymore." A few silky blonde strands slipped through his fingers. "Are you alright? I know how down you get when Rath's like this..."

Rune smiled softly and nodded. "I'm fine, thank you. It's just... hard to see Rath so depressed... and it's frustrating that we can't do anything about it. He always pushes us away at times like this..."

"Don't get yourself too down about it; he just needs his space."

"I know," he sighed, then quietly added, "I just wish he would let us help him..."

It's hard to have to admit your helpless when one you love is suffering. They seem to be falling into so much darkness, and every time you try to help they just push you away. It's hard to have to just sit back and watch them, only being able to hope for the best.

When the one you love denies and rejects the feelings though...

* * *

"Then shouldn't you be working if you're so worried about Alfeegi?"

"But," Kai-Stern whined. "I hate paperwork; you know that!"

Tetheus nodded a little. "Yes, but one of his reasons of stress is that the workload is getting greater because you and Ruwalk refuse to work, and the Dragon Lord isn't getting much work done."

The albino officer winced guiltily, but argued. "I think the overload of work is actually helping him... I mean, if all of us did our work, then he would have nothing to do. I think he needs the distraction," he ended quietly.

Tetheus said nothing.

* * *

"_How in Dusis did you EVER talk me into coming here?" huffed a very irritated Alfeegi._

"_Because I am THAT good!" Ruwalk replied cheerfully, swinging an arm around his boyfriends thin shoulders. The two were currently standing in front of the neighboring city's pubs, which was brimming and flowing with the movement of all those out for a late Friday night drink or game of pool. Ruwalk had _somehow _managed to drag his boyfriend down here, thinking a bit of alcohol might actually do Alfeegi some good. _

_Well... hopefully. _

"_This is ridiculous. I'm going home." And with that he turned to leave. _

_The brunette easily caught his elbow. "C'mon, don't be such a stiff 'Feegi!"_

_Crystalline copper eyes narrowed at the other. "Just because I don't enjoy drinking way too much alcohol, acting like a foolish child, having fun or saying things I don't remember, only to wake up the next morning with a headache fit to kill does NOT make me stiff!"_

_Ruwalk paused. "Yes it does!"_

"_You're being ridiculous; let me go! I'm not interested in this establishment!"_

"_Establishment? It's a BAR, Alfeegi!"_

"_Exactly!"_

_Another pause. "Aw, just come in with me! Please?"_

"_No!"_

"_Plleeeeassseee..." Ruwalk whined, chocolate brown eyes watering and widening and all-too-quickly adopting the 'puppy gaze.'_

"_No!" Damn those eyes..._

"_Pleeeaaseee! I love you 'Feegi!" he continued on, moving his arms to wrap loosely around the others neck. _

_Alfeegi struggled to remain pessimistic about the situation, though he couldn't help the faint blush that spread across his cheeks. "I said no Ruwalk!"_

"_We won't drink that much... I promise!"_

_After inwardly debating, arguing, and yelling at himself, Alfeegi finally relented. "Fine..."_

"_Yayy!" his boyfriend cheered, dropping his arms in favor of grabbing the aquamarine-haired officers hand and tugging him into the bustling pub. _

_That night Alfeegi got completely, utterly, outrageously, and _totally_ smashed. _

_Ruwalk giggled a little as Alfeegi started the second verse to a song he was singing, even if he was _horribly_ off key. The important thing was that his boyfriend was having fun, even if he wouldn't in the morning. Supporting most of the White Officers weight by holding onto the arm across his shoulders, Ruwalk attempted to steer them back in the direction of the castle.. But it kept moving and stuff... That was pretty odd. _

"_Al- Alfeegi," the brunette whispered loudly, trying not to laugh. The other officer stopped his caterwauling in favor of looking over at him. "We... We really... need to get back to the castle!" _

_Hazy copper eyes blinked. "Ohhh, right right!" he whispered back, nodding seriously. _

_They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. _

_Not to much later, maybe an hour or so, they had stumbled into the castle grounds and were lead to their rooms by a couple of guards under Tetheus's command. Ruwalk giggled, trying to figure his way out of his shirt, feeling a little less intoxicated but still pretty tipsy. Alfeegi was in his own room, and the brunette was planning on going over there after he figured out which button went where... Oh wait.. He was supposed to be getting OUT of this shirt, wasn't he?_

_Just as he finally managed to successfully ditch the complicated clothing, a knock sounded on the door. Was it the guards checking on him? "M'fine!" he called out to them before looking down at the floor and wondering why on Dusis it was on the floor._

_But the knock sounded again, this time a little longer. Disorientated chocolate eyes roamed until they found the source of the noise; the door. No wait... _behind _the door! Stumbling over in that general direction, he finally managed to figure out the complicated doorknob and swing it open. The door, not the knob. _

_Something warm and hot and wet and incredibly tasty suddenly entered his mouth while two hands cupped his cheeks, pressing into him. A heartbeat later, Ruwalk was kissing the person back hungrily, who absently kicked the door shut behind him. He brought his own hands up and cupped the back of the persons head, feeling familiar silky strands along with a familiar haircut. _

_Ruwalk moaned into Alfeegi's mouth as he realized who the person was. This was truly a wonderful night. He had to get Alfeegi drunk more often!  
_

_The smaller dragon purred in response to the other's moan, sliding his hands from Ruwalk's face back to his hair, running his slender fingers through the thick strands. The brunette fingered the hairs on the back of Alfeegi's neck, tilting his head to kiss him deeper. He turned the two around so now his own back was to the door, and started to nudge Alfeegi over to the bed. The back of the White Officer's knee's hit the edge and he fell back, pulling the other with him. _

_Ruwalk used his arms to prop him up and tug Alfeegi more to the center of the bed, never breaking the passionate kiss they had locked themselves into. Once they were safely away from the edge and sprawled in the middle of the large bed, Ruwalk broke the kiss, panting for hair, only to start dropping kisses along the others thin jawline. The aquamarine-haired officer moaned breathlessly, tangling his fingers into thick, red-tipped hair. Any place Ruwalk kissed him felt like it was on fire, blazing through his veins and going straight down. Delivering a small lick the outside of a pointed ear, the Yellow Officer smirked softly down at the other before trailing down, stopping to suck on that place on Alfeegi's throat that drove him wild. _

_Sure enough, as soon as he pressed his lips to the magic spot, a long moan erupted from the dragon underneath him. When he applied his teeth it was all Alfeegi could do to keep from screaming. _

_Writhing underneath the larger dragon, Alfeegi's alcohol-induced mind could think of only one thing; Ruwalk and his shirt. Specifically, Ruwalk _without_ his shirt. He untangled his hands from the others hair and slowly ran them down his arched back along the bare skin, making the brunette shiver and bite down harder on his neck. _

_Ruwalk silenced Afeegi's scream of pleasure with his mouth, drawing his tongue out afterwards and sucking languidly on it. His hands trailed down the smaller dragons sides, fingering the edge of his shirt a moment before going underneath it, stroking the smooth, flat belly of his love. Alfeegi moaned and arched into the touch, reclaiming his tongue only to run it along Ruwalk's sensitive ear. The brunette shuddered and moaned above him, bringing his hand up far enough to brush over a pert nipple. _

_Alfeegi jumped a little at the sudden contact, then relaxed with a low groan. His hand trailed down to the small of Ruwalk's back, were he pulled the other closer to him, arousal meeting arousal so hot it made both moan louder. _

Then Alfeegi woke up with a sharp gasp and a raging hard-on.

He panted, staring at the far wall a moment before blushing heavily and bunching the covers around his lap, even though it was the middle of the night and no one else was in the room with him. The White Officer groaned into his hands from the erotic dream, then flushed even more in embarrassment as he remembered how he had thrown up suddenly over the side of the bed, effectively ending the erotic dance between the two men.

Alfeegi, cursing under his breath, threw back the covers and walked, slowly, over to his bathroom. He turned on the shower, quickly shed his night clothes, and stepped into the cold spray with a small yelp and a deep shiver.

After certain problems had been maintained, he turned the water to a much warmer and more comfortable temperature. He stood underneath the warm water, letting it run over his face, through his aquamarine hair and down his body. It was very soothing..

Alfeegi turned around and let the shower fall upon his shoulders and back, copper eyes closing as he willed the warm wetness to ease his tension away.

Lord he was tired... and not just physically. He was tired of pretending everything was fine while inwardly his heart was utterly shattered. He didn't blame Ruwalk, and he understood how the other could no longer love him... but it still hurt.

Shivering despite the heat from the water, Alfeegi brought his hands up to grab each shoulder, hugging himself and trying to concentrate on the heat instead of the frigid loneliness he felt inside.

Copper eyes slowly opened, staring down at the water droplets as they hit the tub and rippled with the water already there.

* * *

The Dragon Lord had a very good dream last night. Well, it wasn't exactly _good_, but he thought it might be, since it just might help the current situations around the castle. He walked slowly down the halls, nodding the occasional guard or maid, making his way to Alfeegi's door.

After knocking softly twice, an even softer voice inside called for him to come in. Alfeegi was just finished combing out his long hair, but he quickly got and bowed.

"Good morning, my Lord."

Lykouleon smiled at him. "Good morning Alfeegi. I've come to request something from you."

"Yes, sir?" the other asked, glancing up at him curiously. The Dragon Lord saddened over the sight of the dark circles under his friends blank copper eyes. What once had been crystalline and shining with light and brilliance was now gone, and only haunting despair swam in those eyes.

"I'd like you to take a vacation."

Silence filled the room.

"I... beg your pardon?" Alfeegi asked in confusion, his brow furrowed delicately at the center.

Lykouleon repeated his request. Even though Alfeegi was his hardest worker, anyone could see how he was slowly dying inside. It was as if everyday that passed a little more of his life dripped away, falling into the endless black of despair.

After a pause, the other spoke again. "My Lord.. I'm afraid I don't understand.."

"Alfeegi.. You need a break. You need to get out of this castle." _Away from Ruwalk,_ he added mentally.

He shook his head. "But.. I have work.."

"It will be mailed to you. You can manage expenses anywhere you go, correct?"

"Well.. Yes, but..."

"Alfeegi, please," the blonde said softly. "Everyone can see how being here is eating you away inside. You don't have to stay here, in the place that makes you miserable."

The White Officer paused again, mulling it over. He did so desperately want to get away from the dank walls of the castle, where memories clung and openly reminded him of a time he actually felt alive. Yet at the same time he didn't want to abandon this place... He knew that he could easily get his work no matter where he was, but because of the slow mailing process, work would be later than normal. Also, he wouldn't be here to pick up the extra slack from Kai-Stern and Ruwalk.

Gentle hands rested on his shoulders, causing conflicted copper eyes to look up at his Lord, who smiled softly. "I order you to get away from here, Alfeegi, at least for a little while."

Another stretch of silence fell between them before he finally replied, "Yes my lord.." He even smiled a little. "Thank you."

Lykouleon smiled, waving it off. "I expect you to be gone first thing tomorrow morning. I'll call a carriage here to pick you up."

After Alfeegi repeated his thanks, the Dragon Lord nodded his head and disappeared out the door just as he had same in not but a few minutes ago. The White Officer sat heavily on the edge of his bed, a million and one things running through his mind.

_Ruwalk..._

* * *

**Kage: **No way! I actually made it by the 6th! -cheers- Okay but I've been awake for over 24 hours and have a killer headache and school starts tomorrow... So yeah.. Busy life for el Kage, heh. Hopefully I'll get an update soon! Please review! 


End file.
